


Ego et Rēx Meus

by LazuliAlekto



Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Angst with a Happy Ending, Fluff and Angst, Friends With Benefits, Friends to Lovers, IgNoct, M/M, Male Omega Pregnancy, Mutual Pining, Oral Sex, Pack Building, Pack Dynamics, Porn With Plot, Porn with Feelings, Threesome - M/M/M, a/b/o dynamics
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-04-18
Updated: 2018-06-08
Packaged: 2019-04-24 15:45:50
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 9
Words: 34,081
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14358591
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LazuliAlekto/pseuds/LazuliAlekto
Summary: It’s not easy to stun Ignis into inaction.  He has spent his life to this point working out strategies to deal with any situation that may arise.  Primarily to protect Noctis.  If he is honest with himself, almost everything he does is for Noctis in some form or another.  Cooking, cleaning, mending, guiding, training.  All his schooling had been with Noct in mind, all so he could assist.  He even curbed his alpha instincts around Noctis.  As for his heart?  That belonged in its entirety to Noct, though his Prince was unaware of that fact, as was everyone else.  It was improper for him to want to sink his teeth into Noct’s neck and claim him.  As improper as all his other thoughts alone in his bed late at night.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Ego et Rēx Meus (I and my King)

 

  It’s not easy to stun Ignis into inaction.  He has spent his life to this point working out strategies to deal with any situation that may arise.  Primarily to protect Noctis.  If he is honest with himself, almost everything he does is for Noctis in some form or another.  Cooking, cleaning, mending, guiding, training.  All his schooling had been with Noct in mind, all so he could assist.  He even curbed his alpha instincts around Noctis.  As for his heart?  That belonged in its entirety to Noct, though his Prince was unaware of that fact, as was everyone else.  It was improper for him to want to sink his teeth into Noct’s neck and claim him.  As improper as all his other thoughts alone in his bed late at night.

  Noct hadn’t presented yet, as far as he was aware.  There was no pungent alpha smell.  No sweet and spicy omega scent.  And no smell of damp earth and grass of a beta.  He was old for it, Ignis knew, but it wasn’t unheard of for someone to present as late as this.  So, he wasn’t concerned about it.  Yet.  He both hoped and dreaded that Noct would present as Omega.  His heart beat faster at the thought of the man he loved being Omega.  His stomach tied up in knots at the same time.  He just knew that if it happened, he was going to have a very difficult time controlling his urges.

  If he were an Alpha, well, that was all well and good.  They were accustomed to each other, there should not be any dynamic change between them.  Ignis knew his place.  And it would make his feelings easier to deal with, not that relationships between Alphas were unheard of, but Ignis wouldn’t have the enticing scent of Omega to deal with.  And besides that, Ignis was sure he was alone in his feelings.

  So, standing in Noct’s bedroom, emptying the waste bin under his desk, he’d been almost floored when an _empty_ bottle of blockers fell to the floor.  He couldn’t tell from the label on the bottle what they were blocking, no hint of status anywhere.  He wasn’t clear on which ingredients did what, so couldn’t ascertain anything from the list on the side.  All he knew was that it was Noct’s name on the bottle and it was empty.  He was hiding what he was.  But why?

  Being an Alpha as a future king would be advantageous, though possibly volatile.  Noct was passionate below the surface, but he had himself under control.  Or was that as a result of the blockers?

  Being Beta was neither here nor there, though less status than Alpha.  Ignis thought Noct could overcome that by sheer pigheadedness.  Or apathy.

  But being a male Omega as king?  That could cause issues.  It would mean finding a female Alpha that wouldn’t dominate him.  Perhaps a beta would be better for him to marry and mate with, though more difficult for children to be conceived.

  Regardless of Ignis’ circling thoughts, Noct was hiding what he had presented as.  For how long and why would be questions for later.  Ignis needed to address it.  Taking the bottle to the kitchen he sat at the dining table and waited for the Prince to return.  He wouldn’t discuss it with anyone else, that was for Noct to decide and as he hadn’t said anything to anyone, he had obviously made that choice.  But Ignis was his friend above everything else and he was worried that Noct was doing something detrimental by taking something like that.  And he was denying his nature.  It _had_ to be uncomfortable.

  Ignis had taken blockers himself the first year he presented until he had himself sufficiently under control and that year had been the worst of his life.  It had stifled his scent, though not completely, but his urges had spiralled and waned with alarming irregularity.  After his first rut, he had tossed them away and simply dealt with it.  He’d found a specialised cologne to mask his scent since then in order to keep himself as nondescript as possible.  He wasn’t particularly aggressive or possessive, except where Noct’s safety was concerned.  When he went into a rut he simply took care of it, most times locking himself away, on occasion seeking company with a willing Beta or Alpha.

  As for Omegas, male Omegas were rare, so when he did scent one, particularly one coming into heat, he beat a hasty retreat.  He had no wish to be out of control.  Being in control was a fundamental part of who he was. 

  The click of the door alerted him to Noct’s arrival, immediately tensing as he sat, hands folded in front of him, bottle beside his hands.

  Noct ambled in and dumped his training bag in the hallway before he appeared and stuttered to a halt at the sight of Ignis at the dining table.  His stormy blue eyes widened in panic as he spied the empty bottle.  He flushed guiltily, his head ducking.  He bit his lip and slumped in the seat opposite his Advisor and friend.

  “So, you know,” he stated flatly.

  Ignis reached out and held the bottle up.  “You realise that prolonged use of these can be detrimental to your health?  I…I do not want to berate you or anything like that, Noct, I just…I do wish you felt you could confide in me and I don’t understand why you would hide your nature.  You don’t need to tell me why, but please, I want to help you.”  He sighed deeply, Noct hiding his face behind his hair.  “Noct, I don’t care what you are, I just want you to be healthy and happy.”

  “I…shit,” Noct gulped, shooting a quick glance at Ignis before looking back down at the table.  “I _wanted_ to tell you, but…” his words fell away again.  “Alphas…they get, like out of control around an Omega on heat, right?  So, you wouldn’t know if they were together coz they wanted to be or because of…you know, instincts.  I want…I want to be wanted for me, not coz I’m…I mean I’m the Prince already, that’s enough of a pain when it comes to…relationships.”

  Ignis contemplated what Noct had said, inferring he wasn’t Beta from the fact he hadn’t mentioned them.  But he was still confused as to what he might be.  His concern about being wanted for himself was something Noct had struggled with his whole life.  It was why he kept his circle of friends so small and found it difficult to relate to others.

  “Oh, Noct,” Ignis murmured, shifting to sit beside his Prince, “I can’t pretend to fully understand exactly how you feel, but as for instincts…I have struggled, I can now control myself, it is hard, yes, however I am confident you will find a way to manage it.  If you must take these things, perhaps a lower dose would…”

  “No!  I can’t…not until I…” Noct burst out then trailed away, waving his hand uselessly. 

  “Until what?” Ignis asked quietly, stroking Noct’s arm, trying to soothe the quivering running through the young man beside him.  It was physically painful to see him in such distress.

  “Shit, shit, shit!  I…there’s someone I…and I can’t let…not until I know it’s…ugh!”

  Ignis stiffened and withdrew his hand.  “Oh.”  Hearing that Noctis was interested in someone, more than interested from the sound of it, sent Ignis spiralling, heart clenching.

  Noct glanced at him again, eyes morose, “I want to keep my status quiet until I know for sure…”

  “If she returns your feelings,” Ignis finished for him, forcing his voice to remain steady.

  “Ahh, kinda, but _he_ , not…” Noct whispered, flushing so badly it travelled down his neck.  Ignis almost missed the hushed words, entranced by the trail of rose, idly wondering if it would travel down his chest.  Shaking himself mentally he frowned as the words registered.

  “Oh,” Ignis said blinking, trying to process the information.  _OH!_   “Th…thank you for trusting me with that information,” he said as he covered his own confusion.

  “I _want_ to tell you the rest, but I can’t,” Noct mumbled, staring at his hands.  Ignis took hold of them, shoving the spike of arousal that had surfaced from just _touching_ Noct as far down as he could.  Noct needed his reassurance and support, not to have Ignis salivating over him.

  He tried a small smile, “I will be here when you are ready, Noct, always.”

 

  Ignis tried so desperately to not scent Noct whenever he could.  Curiosity was getting the better of him and he would find himself drawing his breath when Noct was close, hoping to catch the hint of scent, but whatever was in the blockers was doing its job.  And now knowing Noct was gay, well, that was information his dick had decided was bloody fantastic news.

  He kept trying to tell himself to settle.  None of it mattered.  Noct wasn’t interested in him that way.  His dick didn’t care for sensible arguments.  Where Noctis was concerned, it had a mind of its own.  Walking in on Noct one afternoon as he was changing was humiliating.  He gave a pained groan, muttered his apology and turned on his heel, berating himself as he prowled back out to the loungeroom, willing his erection to go away.  He clapped his hand over his mouth when he groaned again, the visual of Noct stretching with his arms above his head, the hint of abdominals, his chest showing definition, and oh Gods, that ‘v’ over his hips as it dipped into his jeans.  That made Ignis’ knees weak.

  Astrals, he was leaking in his pants.

  “Noct,” he called out in a strangled voice, “I will be back later, I have an…errand I need to take care of.”

  He raced to his apartment downstairs, wrenching the door open and slamming it behind him, fumbling with his belt, button and zipper, shoving his pants down to his ankles, he pulled his underwear to settle under his balls as began to stroke furiously, the picture of Noct half naked burned in his brain.  Leaning back against the door, his hips stuttered up into his fist, other hand palming his balls and rolling them between his fingers, imagining it was Noct’s hand on him, then his lips wrapped around his shaft, he groaned out loud unable to hold it in.  He felt like he was in a rut, desire settling hard in his belly, completely under the sway of his hormones as he gripped himself tighter in his fist, twisting on the upstroke, growling and panting against his door.  Tugging on his balls, thumb on his other hand delving the slit in the head of his throbbing cock, long fingers circling and stroking, he felt the coil in his gut tighten.  He tugged harder on his balls, stroking faster, moaning Noct’s name his release hit him like a freight train, his knees giving out as he slid down the door, collapsing on the floor.

  “Oh Gods,” gasping as his vision returned, he assessed himself in disgust.  He was a mess, sweaty, covered in his own seed, hair and clothes in utter disarray.  Shucking his pants and shoes off, he gathered them up and wobbled to his bathroom.  He stripped off fully and started his shower running. Ignis glanced in the mirror and groaned brokenly.  His face flushed, glasses askew, hair flopping over his forehead.  If anyone were to see his face right now they would know exactly what he’d been doing.

  Ducking his head under the water, he ran his hands shakily through his hair.

  After he’d showered and dressed, he sent a message to Noct, telling him that a pizza was being delivered, his favourite toppings and that Ignis would see him tomorrow.  He grabbed his training bag, phone and keys and made his way to the Glaives training grounds.  He needed to get everything out of his system.

  Ignis found Nyx training and offered to spar, the Glaive nodding silently, twirling his kukris as he waited for Ignis to get ready.

  They faced each other, using live steel rather than blunted wood.  Both Nyx and Ignis preferred to use real weapons.  The clash of steel infinitely satisfying as they swirled around each other, their movements a blur.  They were fairly evenly matched, both men using speed and dexterity against their opponents.  Nyx used more brute force, but Ignis was lithe and flexible, flipping over Nyx’s head and attempting to sweep the Glaive’s feet out from under him only to find Nyx had used his own momentum to shove him to the floor.  He blinked up at Nyx through his glasses, annoyed that he’d been caught off guard.

  “You’re distracted, focus,” Nyx snarled.

  “R…right, apologies,” Ignis muttered as he struggled to his feet.  He gripped his daggers in his fists loosely, and stalked around Nyx waiting for the opportunity to strike.  Nyx narrowed his ice blue eyes at Ignis and let his Kukris drop to his sides.

  “What is it?”

  Ignis frowned at Nyx’s question, “I am sure I don’t know what you mean,” he spat.

  Nyx rolled his eyes, “I have trained with you enough to know when you are really all here, right now, you’re not, so spill,” he said as he stepped back and sent his blades away with a flash of blue.  The Glaive crossed his arms and tilted his head to one side waiting for Ignis to speak.

  Ignis grunted in frustration, “I am not sure I can speak about it.”

  “Well, from what I can see, if you don’t you’re gonna explode,” Nyx observed quietly.  “That makes you dangerous, Ignis.”

  “I am perfectly capable of controlling myself,” Ignis huffed indignantly.

  “Yeah, you’re too controlled, all the time, everyone has to let loose sometimes.  If you don’t…shit happens.”

  Ignis rolled his eyes, “how very astute of you.”

  “For fuck’s sake, Ignis, stop being so defensive, I’m tryin’ to look out for you here,” Nyx grumbled, “that’s it, you’re comin’ with me,” he said, reaching forward and grabbing Ignis’ arm, “I’m takin’ you to get smashed.”

  “What?  No…”

  “Ignis, you need to let off steam,” Nyx retorted, dragging Ignis with him out of the training area.

  “I have been doing that!” Ignis spat back, wrenching his arm from Nyx’s grasp.

  “And how’s that been workin’ for ya?  Not real well from what I can see.”

  Ignis had to concede that the Glaive was right, so resigned to his fate for the evening, he trudged along with Nyx.  The bar they entered was relatively quiet, a few Crownsguard and Kingsglaive drinking around the room, several hailing Nyx.  The Glaive returned their greetings yet steered Ignis to a dark corner, away from prying eyes. 

  Drinks in hand Nyx regarded him astutely, having trained with Ignis a great deal, he knew enough of the young Advisor to see that something wasn’t sitting well with him.  It was his first comment that had Ignis spluttering into his tumbler of scotch.

  “I can smell you, who is he?”

  “I am sure I don’t know…” was all he got out before Nyx cut him off with a roll of his eyes.

  “Who is he?  Or if you don’t wanna tell me, just talk in hypotheticals…”

  Ignis sighed, running his hand through his hair, “I…I have had an attraction to someone for a…period of time, it won’t go away and he…he is interested in someone else, he has no idea I feel the way I do and I have no intention of changing that.  Lately, however, I find myself maddeningly distracted by him.”  He flicked his eyes to Nyx who was listening intently, without judgement.

  “So, do you want to stop thinking about him?” Nyx asked quietly.

  “Gods, yes, and I have _tried_ , I assure you,” Ignis sighed.

  “So jerkin’ off, training, burying yourself in work, ignoring it…am I wrong?”

   Ignis frowned into his glass before throwing it back with hardly a wince.  “No.”

  Nyx leaned forward, “what about getting him out of your system another way, like fuckin’ someone else?”

  Ignis glared at Nyx in shock, his mouth open, “I…” he stuttered.  “Are you offering yourself?” he tried to joke.

  “What if I am?”

  “You…me… _what_?” Ignis blurted louder than he intended, attracting the glances of several other patrons.  He ducked his head when he noticed the numerous pairs of eyes trained in his direction.  Nyx seemed unphased.

  “Yeah, you heard me, ‘m not sayin’ I wanna date ya, but, well, you’re single, I’m single, you’re hot…” the Glaive shrugged as he trailed off, leaving his words hanging in the air.  Ignis swallowed around the sudden lump in his throat as Nyx slid his chair closer.  “Sex between two alphas can be fuckin’ really amazing, a little _feral_ and very…distracting.”

  The Advisor bit his lip at that, holding back the undignified whimper he could feel in his throat.  The unresolved lust he’d been experiencing rising to the surface.  He swallowed again, and Nyx’s eyes tracked the motion, the tip of his tongue flicking out over his top lip.

  “I…ahh, the idea is intriguing,” Ignis said, voice hushed.  He wasn’t one for lying and found in this situation, he didn’t want to.  Nyx was attractive, available as he’d said and since he’d brought the subject up, Ignis had not had a single thought about Noctis.  Sufficiently distracted.  And then Nyx leaned over and let Ignis get a nose full of the aroused alpha’s scent.  He did whimper at that.

  Nyx’s eyes went dark and he placed his hand firmly high up on Ignis’ thigh.  “We’re both adults, Ignis, I know you won’t be falling in love with me, but maybe a little _fun_ could be beneficial to us both.”  Strong fingers gripped and flexed, Ignis’ breath coming faster as his heart rate picked up.  Nyx leaned closer, lips close to Ignis’ ear, “won’t lie, the thought has crossed my mind before.”

  Ignis tilted his head to look Nyx in the eyes, “it has?”

  “Fuck, Ignis, you’re sex on legs,” Nyx growled, “training with you is an exercise in restraint.  Most of the time I just wanna pin you to the floor and…yeah”

  “Oh,” Ignis whispered, cheeks heating up.

  “So, what do ya think?” Nyx murmured, fingers circling dangerously close to Ignis’ groin.

  Ignis inhaled sharply, flicking his eyes to Nyx’s, “how far is your place?”

  Nyx gave him a huge grin, “just ‘round the corner,” he answered with a wink.

 

  Waking up naked and curled around Nyx was the most awkward experience of his life.  He blinked owlishly and raked his hand through his messy hair.  He took stock of himself, cataloguing bruises and aches, Nyx had been very right about sex between Alpha’s being _feral_.  At least with Nyx it had been.  Gods, he flushed as he thought about the events of the night before, the way they had attacked each other the moment the door to Nyx’s apartment closed behind them.  He could still feel the sting of the scratches down his back and he knew he’d been equally enthusiastic with his nails down Nyx’s back.

  It had been nice not thinking about Noctis for several hours.

  Those thoughts were intruding again however.  Tangled as he was with Nyx, it felt…wrong.  Wrong and arousing.  Nyx murmured, twisting in Ignis arms and wrapping his legs around Ignis’.

  “Mmm, feels like someone is still in the mood.”

  Ignis bucked up into Nyx’s fist, groaning, “I…I should be…oh Gods.”

  “No better way to start the day, Igs,” Nyx whispered in his ear before he shuffled down the bed and lifted Ignis’ leg up and to the side.  “Gotta say, I love your cock.”

  “Nyx!” Ignis blurted, scandalised, or as scandalised as he could be with the Glaive about to suck his cock into his mouth.

  “What?  Don’t tell me you’re shy?  And anyway, it’s true, this thing is fuckin’ gorgeous…and feels even better,” Nyx added with a cheeky grin as he looked up between Ignis’ parted thighs, thickening cock in hand.  Ignis gripped hold of Nyx’s braids and urged his mouth closer, if only to shut the man up.

  Nyx smirked as he dropped his mouth open and flicked his tongue out to lick at the tip.  Ignis whined in frustration, “Gods, Nyx are you trying to…”

  He got no further as Nyx sucked him down suddenly.  Ignis growled low in his throat losing himself in the warmth of the Glaive’s mouth around him.  He twisted to lay fully on his back, Nyx following him, one hand fondling his balls as his mouth worked, sucking harder.  Ignis’ hands wove into Nyx’s hair as he thrust his hips up, Nyx moaning as he let Ignis fuck his mouth.  Ignis tipped his head back, his mind wandering as he gave over to Nyx, almost shouting as he was shoved towards orgasm, finding himself wishing it was Noct’s mouth he was feeling.  It startled him and he felt himself spill into Nyx’s mouth.

  Nyx crawled up over him and chuckled at Ignis’ flushed face.  “Feel better?”

  Ignis had no desire to talk, instead grabbing Nyx’s face and kissing him fiercely.  Nyx thrust his tongue into his mouth and Ignis tasted himself, groaning.  What followed was fast and furious, Ignis having hardly a chance to breathe let alone think, left panting on Nyx’s bed after.

  As he left after dressing he grabbed Nyx and kissed him again, “thank you.”

  “My pleasure, Igs, any time you wanna hook up again, let me know, will never say no to you,” Nyx said with a cheeky smile.

  “I will think about it,” Ignis demurred as he turned and left.


	2. Chapter 2

 

  In all reality, Ignis wasn’t going to call on Nyx for physical relief again.  At least he didn’t intend to.  Intentions meant very little where Nyx was concerned however.  The intense guilt that weighed him down as he left Nyx’s apartment building was suffocating.  Even if Noct wasn’t his, wasn’t interested in him, Ignis loved him and it felt like he had cheated on the Prince.  As absurd as that was, it was how he felt nevertheless. 

  The Prince acted very strangely when Ignis arrived to cook him dinner, flushing and looking alternately sad and confused.  Ignis tried to get him to speak about it, but Noct shut down going as far as to refuse to even look at Ignis, pulling away when he came close.

  The behaviour became worse over the next few weeks and Ignis learnt that sexual frustration was the least of his worries.  It was, however the one thing he could control, by losing control.

  Nyx was thoroughly delighted when Ignis messaged and asked if he wanted to meet for a drink.

  “I really hope ‘drink’ is code for fuck, Iggy,” the Glaive said as he sat himself down beside Ignis, giving him that confident grin.  Ignis barely restrained the urge to roll his eyes.  He didn’t restrain the urge to be honest.

  “It is,” he confirmed, willing away the flush to his cheeks as he placed his hand on Nyx’s thigh.  The Glaive grinned wider, placing his hand over Ignis’ and coaxing it higher, dangerously close to his crotch.  Ignis did roll his eyes at that.  At least there was no ambiguity in Nyx’s actions, he was straightforward, no bullshit.  No hiding.

  “You coulda just said, or shit, you coulda just showed up at my door,” Nyx laughed, low and dark as Ignis explored with his fingers under Nyx’s guiding hand.

  “I am not one for being crass, Nyx,” Ignis drawled, fingers making out the shape of Nyx through his leather pants, a satisfied purr coming from the Glaive as Ignis squeezed gently.

  “Says the man groping me in public,” he retorted as Ignis squeezed again.

  Ignis hummed thoughtfully, “I suppose you are right,” he withdrew his hand and crowed internally as Nyx whined in frustration.

  “Fuck, Ignis,” Nyx growled, his Alpha scent wafting to Ignis’ nostrils.  The Glaive twisted his fingers in Ignis’ hair and pulled him close, their mouths crashing together.  Ignis curled his hands in Nyx’s jacket and tugged him from his seat.

  “We need to be naked,” he murmured in Nyx’s ear.

  “No arguments here,” was the only response as they stumbled out the door.

  The walk to Nyx’s apartment was little more than a blur and then they were inside, stripping their clothes off in their hurry to reach the bed.  Nyx climbed up over Ignis like a predator and Ignis smirked as he hooked his feet around Nyx’s calves and flipped them over.  He loomed over Nyx, rocking his hips down and grinding his cock against the Glaive’s.  Nyx moaned and wrapped his legs around Ignis’ waist, submitting to Ignis this time.

  Last time Nyx had been in control, but this time?  This time Ignis was far too frustrated to let someone have their way with him and Nyx didn’t seem to mind one bit.  The Glaive was writhing under Ignis, his hands raking down his back, mouth seeking for the Advisor’s hungrily.

  “Lube?” Ignis questioned.

  Nyx chuckled, “so it’s all wham bam, thank you ma’am, is it?”

  Ignis dipped his head and bit into Nyx’s neck, “no, it’s _SIR,_ ” he insisted.

  Nyx moaned, “oh I knew there was a reason I liked you.”

  Ignis smirked, suckling Nyx’s bottom lip, “I asked you something, Nyx.”

  Another moan from the Glaive had Ignis raising his brow and quirking his lips.  Nyx reached for the bedside drawer, reefing it open and fossicking around until he came up with a well-used bottle, tossing it on to the bed.

  Ignis grabbed at the bottle, squirting the liquid over his fingers and letting it fall beside him for later.  Given how Nyx was squirming under him, he doubted the man would put up with prolonged preparation.  That thought in mind he pushed two fingers in and crooked them, brushing them over Nyx’s prostate.

  “Oh fuck, you mean business,” Nyx gasped, nails digging in to Ignis’ back.  “Shit, more, Igs.”

  “Mmm, like this,” Ignis teased, nailing it again.  Nyx arched up off the bed and groaned.  Scissoring his fingers roughly, he loosened Nyx, watching every little reaction from the Glaive.  He smirked to himself when Nyx bit his lip and looked up, pleading.  “Ready are we?” he purred.

  “Bloody tease you are, just fuck me already,” Nyx spat back.

  Ignis sat back on his heels and retrieved the bottle, quickly and efficiently coating his length, palming the head.  He lined himself up and could not resist teasing Nyx just a little more, circling the tip around Nyx’s ring.  Nyx glared at him, ice blue eyes fierce.  The Glaive opened his mouth to snark at Ignis but was silenced as the Advisor snapped his hips forward and buried himself to the hilt in one swift move.  He halted and gathered his own breath as Nyx moaned beneath him, ass clenching convulsively.

  “Better?” he asked breathlessly.

  “Mmm, please sir, can I have some more,” Nyx grinned, fluttering his lashes at Ignis.

  Ignis threw back his head and laughed for the first time in weeks.  “Oh, I can do that,” he whispered darkly and proceeded to fuck Nyx into his mattress.

 

  The following morning Ignis entered Noct’s apartment quietly, thinking the Prince would be asleep still, halting in shock when he found said Prince slumped on the couch.

  “Are you alright, Noct?” Ignis asked, concern lacing his tone as he strode towards him.  He knelt down in front of Noct and peered up through his hair to look him in the eyes.

  Noct inhaled sharply and sat back, eyes wide under his fringe of hair, “uhh, shit…what is _that_?”

  Ignis frowned, “what is what?”

  “That…smell…” Noct sniffed delicately and Ignis pushed himself back, cheeks growing hot as he surmised that Noct had scented Nyx on him.

  Accusing blue eyes pinned Ignis to the spot, “I…I apologise, Noct, I…”

  “That’s _you_?” Noct spat incredulously.

  Ignis hung his head in shame, “no, I…Gods…”

  “That’s another Alpha.”

  “Yes,” Ignis admitted, his voice hushed.

  “Oh,” Noct whispered, sounding pained, “I…sorry, I shoulda kept my big mouth shut.”  Noct glanced at him, eyes morose, “is he your boyfriend?  How come you didn’t tell me?”

  Ignis coughed behind his hand delicately, “please, don’t apologise to me, Noct, I…I should have masked the scent…he’s…it’s not…Astrals…it’s just physical, nothing more.”

  Noct’s eyes widened, mouth dropped open, his face an abject picture of shock.  “Oh,” he murmured again after a few moments.

  Ignis wanted to sink through the floor.  He shoved his glasses up his nose so hard it hurt.  Anything to distract him from the ache in his heart.  “Noct, I…”

  “Is he…important to you?”

  Noct’s quiet question would have brought Ignis to his knees had he not already been in that position. 

  “No!” he blinked at his own vehemence, “no,” he repeated quieter.  “He could never be…”

  “Oh…I think I want to be alone, Ignis,” Noct murmured.

  Ignis felt the sting of tears as he stood shakily and fled.

 

  Ignis had genuinely been frightened that Noct wouldn’t want to ever see him or speak to him again, yet that was not the case.  Instead the Prince seemed to cling to him refusing to see anyone else for several days, insisting that Ignis sleep in his apartment.  He mentioned nightmares and that was all it took for Ignis to cave.  The resurgence of the nightmares of his youth were a major concern to Ignis.  It spoke of an insecurity that Ignis wanted to nip in the bud before it had the chance to bloom into something more.

  So, he slept and spent almost all his time with the Prince.  Prompto tried to distract him, only to be snapped at, slinking from the apartment, eyes cast down as he left.  Ignis drew him aside, whispering that he wasn’t to take it personally, that Noct would apologise when he was more himself.  Gladio on the other hand refused to put up with the morose Prince, telling Ignis he would excuse Noct from training until he was in a better frame of mind.  It had taken years for the Shield to realised that pushing Noct when he was in this state was the very worst thing he could do as it mired him in his depression more than anything else.

  He woke to screaming the second night he stayed, bolting upright and running to the Prince’s room to find him thrashing on the bed, tangled in his sheets.  Ignis crawled up onto the bed and wrapped his arms firmly about his Prince, rocking him from side to side.

  “Hush, I am here, Noct,” he murmured over and over.

  Noct gasped and stiffened in his arms, waking suddenly.  When he heard Ignis’ voice the Prince sobbed and leaned into him, clutching his biceps, pressing his face to Ignis’ chest.

  “Iggy?”

  The hesitance and confusion in Noct’s voice had Ignis pulling him closer.

  “I am here,” Ignis whispered, his lips grazing over Noct’s sweat soaked forehead.  “I won’t leave you alone, you are safe, Noctis.”

  “Promise?” Noct asked into Ignis’ chest.

  “Oh, Noct, of course, I promise,” he answered, burying his nose into Noct’s hair.

  Noct looked up at him, his tear stained cheeks pale, breath easing as he held onto Ignis, “stay, I…I don’t want to sleep alone.”

  Ignis swept his hand through Noct’s hair and down his back, “of course,” he answered, settling Noct back down in the bed and slipping beneath the covers.  Noct immediately pressed against his side, head on Ignis’ chest.  Ignis curled an arm over Noct’s shoulders, letting him listen to the beat of his heart, solid and real, let it lull the Prince back into slumber.

  He let the tears slip from his eyes as he held the man he loved, unable to hold them back.

 

  “How is he Ignis?” Regis asked him in a low voice as they left the Council Chamber.

  “Noct has been…there has been a resurgence of the nightmares, Your Majesty, something has triggered it, yet he won’t speak about it,” Ignis informed the King reluctantly.

  “It may be my fault.  I asked him about the possibility of marriage,” Regis said, glancing at Ignis’ stricken expression.  “He told me in no uncertain terms that he won’t be marrying someone that was chosen for him.”

  “Ahh,” Ignis murmured. 

  “He won’t stop taking the blockers either, nor will he explain why he feels the need to.”

  “That…Your Majesty, he has given me a little explanation about that, and I assure you, he will stop taking them soon, he…I understand why he is doing it and I…he is healthy and had assured me he will stop should that change.  I wish I could tell you his reasoning, however he told me in confidence and I feel uncomfortable breaking that, especially as he’s been so…despondent,” Ignis told the King.

  Regis frowned, “it’s alright Ignis, I will speak to him myself and see if I can’t get him to open up.  I am glad he had confided in you, that he feels he can trust you, he always has,” Regis said, resting a hand on Ignis’ shoulder.

  A few days after his conversation with the King Ignis entered Noct’s apartment to find the Prince chatting with Prompto as if the past few weeks had never happened. 

  When he broached the subject of returning to his own apartment, Noct turned away so Ignis couldn’t see his face, “I guess, yeah, you probably should.”

  Ignis moved to stand behind him, placing his hand on Noct’s back, “I can stay if you need me.”

  “Nah, it’s ok, Iggy, I’m sure it’s been a pain having to babysit me,” Noct tried to joke, but Ignis heard the uncertainty in his tone.

  “Spending time with you is never a chore, Noct,” Ignis responded.  He tried to keep the love from his voice, but he was sure he failed dismally.  Noct tilted his head and flicked his eyes to Ignis’.

  “Thanks Iggy,” Noct whispered.  “You’re the best.”

  “I most certainly am,” Ignis chuckled, trying for levity to ease the tension.

  Noct snorted and nudged Ignis, a small smile on his face.  “Arrogant arse,” he mocked in a bad imitation of Ignis’ accented drawl.

  “Gods, that was utterly awful,” Ignis laughed, ruffling Noct’s hair.

 

  Ignis found himself overwhelmingly busy as Noct’s birthday approached.  As the Prince was turning twenty-one, it meant he would be officially recognised as the heir to the throne and that he could now participate as a fully fledged member of the Court.  Noct had spent the last few years learning by his father’s side and Ignis’ duties had ramped up as a result.  With Noct reaching his majority Ignis’ role would change from retainer to official Advisor and Chamberlain.  He had been acting as such for a long time, something he thoroughly enjoyed, and now it would be officially confirmed.  His position would be announced the day after Noct’s birthday. 

  Noct had been rather quiet in the lead up, no further nightmares, just something that Ignis couldn’t put his finger on.  Regis had told him quietly that Noct had explained his use of the blockers and the King had conceded that for now it was acceptable.  Ignis had the distinct impression that King now knew more about the situation than he did.  Regis had given him a sympathetic glance as he told him and the young retainer had hoped he wasn’t transparent.  Loving Noct as long as he had, he’d grown adept at hiding his feelings behind his devotion to the Prince, veiling it in concern and duty.  However, Regis had never been easy to fool.

  The conversation had been intensely dissatisfying.  Regis seemed to be aware of his son’s secondary gender, yet he hadn’t let the information slip, not even a hint.

  Ignis was generally a patient man, but this lack of information was grating on his last nerve.  He became short-tempered, snapping at Gladio and Prompto when both men complained about the upcoming birthday gala.

  “Oh, for Eos’ sake, will you two desist in this infernal whining.  It is difficult enough getting Noct to agree to go, the very least you could do is make this easier,” he growled.

  The Alpha in him thoroughly agreed and surged to the surface, his scent becoming threatening as Gladio made to grumble again.  Prompto, as the beta in their little group, slid down into his seat and wisely shut his mouth.  Gladio as a rather more aggressive Alpha was ready to argue the point.

  The Shield opened his mouth, “Ignis…”

  “No!  Do not bother, Gladiolus, go get ready, _now,_ ” Ignis said forcefully attempting to get his temper under control.  “Do you have _any_ idea how hard it has been just getting him to attend fittings for his attire?”

  “He’s a fuckin’ brat…”

  Gladio’s mouth snapped shut as Ignis stalked over and loomed over the Shield, “he is _not_ a brat and you would do well to remember that he is your Prince.  He allows you to get away with your insubordinate behaviour because you are also his friend, or have you forgotten that.  Would your father ever act in such a way?”

  Gladio frowned at the mention of the King’s Shield, knowing full well that as much as Clarus teased the King he would never behave the way Gladio did.  The young Shield sniffed and his eyes went wide.  “Uhh, yeah ok Iggy, I get it, calm down.”

  Ignis narrowed his gaze at Gladio, “I am perfectly calm, thank you,” he spat and turned on his heel to check on Noct’s progress.

  “No, you aren’t, I can smell you.”

  The quiet words halted his progress and his shoulders slumped.  “I apologise…I am simply concerned for Noct.”  He pinched the bridge of his nose and turned back to the Shield, “this is a difficult day for him, he should be allowed to celebrate as he wants not cater to the whims of the Council.  He already has to do that so much, it’s his birthday, I…”

  “It’s ok, Iggy, we get it, it’s not fair,” Prompto said, eyes on the floor.

  Ignis sighed, adjusting his glasses, “I intend for this to be as painless for him as possible, can you two assist me with that, please.”

  Gladio and Prompto exchanged a quick glance, “yeah, we can do that, Iggy, you help him get ready and we’ll be right to go when you come out,” Gladio said.

  “Thank you,” he murmured.

  Ignis knocked on the bedroom door and waited a moment before he entered.  Noct sat on the edge of his bed in his dress pants and shirt, tie in hand staring at the floor.

  Ignis sat himself down beside him and placed a comforting hand on his shoulder, “it will be over before you know it, Noct, I promise that we will be with you all night.”  Noct shot him a grateful smile and Ignis’ heart skipped a beat.  “Let me help you with that,” he said, reaching for the tie.  Noct turned towards him obediently and Ignis slid the strip of fabric around his collar, deft fingers tying it carefully.  He adjusted it a touch and made sure it wasn’t too tight, giving a quirk of his lips as he assessed his work.  “There, all done.  Where is the jacket?”

  “On the chair,” Noct answered.

  Ignis retrieved it and helped Noct into it, smoothing his hands down the lapels.

  “You look wonderful.  You always do in a suit, Highness,” Ignis said softly.

  “You look pretty good yourself, Iggy,” Noct grinned, a hint of a blush gracing his cheeks at Ignis’ compliment. 

  “I have something for you, for your birthday, I wanted to give it to you earlier, however you had the dinner with your father and then we were getting ready, so…” he said as he reached into his jacket pocket and pulled out a little box.

  “You didn’t have to do that, Ignis, you already do so much.”

  “I _wanted_ to, Noct,” Ignis insisted, pressing the box into Noct’s hand.

  He was surprised when Noct pulled him into a hug, “thanks, Speccy.”  He wrapped his arms about Noct and hugged him back, coughing delicately as he pulled away and keeping his gaze averted to hide his soft smile.  Noct was never particularly tactile and his hugs were rare things, so Ignis treasured the moment of affection, tucking it away with other memories.

  Noct opened the little box and grinned up at Ignis as he held the box out, “help me put them on.”

  Chuckling, he pulled the cufflinks out and Noct took out the plain ones he’d put in so Ignis could replace them with the elegant pair he’d chosen for Noct, a rendering of the Lucian crest in engraved gold.  He fastened them and smiled down at the Prince.  His breath caught in his throat as he noted the darkened blue eyes staring back at him.

  “There, perfect,” he said quietly.

  “Yeah, they are,” Noct whispered, running his fingers over one of the cufflinks.

  Ignis noted later that night as the Prince stood and received the guests, he would reach down and caress them, sending Ignis a shy little smile as he did.  Ignis’ stomach did little flips every time.  He was so hopelessly enamoured, so completely in love with Noct that he hardly noticed anyone else, and certainly didn’t see Nyx Ulric loitering near the back wall, watching him like a coeurl watching prey.  And he didn’t notice Regis flicking him speculative looks throughout the evening.

 


	3. Chapter 3

 

  A week after Noct’s twenty-first birthday and the attendant bustle that went along with it; the dinner with Regis and the birthday gala, Noct had decided at Prompto’s urging to spend the night out on the town.  Bar hopping Gladio had deemed it, clubbing was Prompto’s assessment.  Noct merely shrugged and went along with it, roping Ignis in.

  He wasn’t really sure what he was doing, neither bar hopping nor clubbing were his thing.  He was more likely to find a nice restaurant and enjoy lovely meal.  Instead he found himself searching through his closet for clothing that Prompto deemed appropriate for this little venture.  Dress pants were outlawed, his usual white or black shirts sniffed at. 

  “I am not sure what you think I should be wearing, Prompto.”

  “Something cool and sexy, ya know, stuff to turn heads,” the blond answered from deep inside his closet, muffled by numerous shirts.

  Ignis frowned, “sexy?  Gods, what on Eos for?”

  “Just trust me, Iggy,” Prompto muttered, still fossicking through his clothing.  “Ahh, here we go.”

  Ignis was presented with a deep purple silk shirt that he’d purchased on a whim and never worn.  It was figure hugging and something he couldn’t really wear while working around the Citadel.  He’d almost forgotten its existence.  A pair of his jeans were brandished next and Ignis knew they were skin tight.  He rolled his eyes, but he was at least allowed to pick his boots, choosing his favourite pair, patent leather with crystals embedded in the tips.  Prompto annoyed him further when he tutted at Ignis’ hair.

  He endured an inordinate amount of fluffing and fussing, peering in the mirror afterwards to discover Prompto had essentially taken his style from several years prior and mussed it.  He furrowed his brow at Prompto who looked extraordinarily pleased with himself.  Rolling his eyes he strode out to where Noct and Gladio waited.

  Normally inscrutable, Noct opened his eyes wide and blinked owlishly.

  Ignis fidgeted uncomfortably as Prompto shoved him forward.

  Gladio glanced up from his phone and gave a thumbs up, “nice.”  Ignis fiddled with his collar, Gladio spying the motion, “nah, leave it like that, you look good, Iggy.”  Ignis wasn’t so sure, he was exposing more of his chest than he was used to, Prompto insisting on leaving an extra button undone.

  Noct rose from his spot on the couch and crossed to him, leaning close he whispered, “he’s right, you look great.”

  “Thank you Noct,” he murmured, ear tips going pink under his hair.

  “With you looking like that no-one’s gonna notice me,” Noct grinned, pleased with the idea.

  “Oh, I am not so sure about that, you look very handsome,” Ignis said, sweeping his gaze up and down.  Noct had stayed with his customary black, shirt, jeans and boots, but Ignis had always thought black suited him.  It made his skin seem paler which made his eyes stand out even more, despite how much Noct tried to hide them under a long fringe of hair.  And right now, all Ignis could do was stare into those deep blue pools, drowning in the need to press his mouth against a certain spot on Noct’s neck and stake his claim.  He blinked as Noct stared right back, his eyes darkening and a look of confusion crossing his features.  Ignis cleared his throat and averted his gaze, scared he’d bared himself to his Prince.  Noct shuffled beside him and turned to the others asking if they are ready.  To Ignis’ trained ears, his voice sounded a little unsteady.

  They made their way out into the night, deciding to walk, the first club Prompto wanted to drag them to wasn’t far from Ignis’ apartment and both Crownsguard were with the Prince to protect him so Ignis deemed it to be safe enough.  Noct hadn’t styled his hair as he normally did, letting it fall in waves about his face, some of it pulled down to hide his brows and eyes a little and he looked older, more mature, less like the petulant Prince that the tabloids discussed incessantly.  Ignis liked this look on him.  Very much.  Perhaps too much.  Though, honestly, he really liked _any_ look the Prince sported.

  A wall of sound hit Ignis as they entered the first establishment and Gladio made a beeline for the bar to get them all something to drink while Prompto scoped the place out, finding them a table to sit at while they wait.  Being incognito, they didn’t get special treatment and Noct seemed to be enjoying that despite the fact it took them a while to find somewhere.  Gladio emerged from the crowd of milling bodies with several bottles in his hands, passing them off with a quick nod.

  Ignis sat primly on a stool crossing one leg over the other and tried to relax.  That was what they were all here for after all, yet he found his eyes kept seeking out Noct.  The Prince seated beside him listening as Prompto yelled over the noise, keeping a running commentary about what was happening around them.  Noct’s shoulders were a little tense and Ignis laid his hand on one, raising his brow inquisitively.

  “I’m fine, Ignis, drink up, just relax,” Noct said into his ear and Ignis’ breath hitched as the warmth of his breath tickled his cheek.  Gods, he needed to get himself under control.  He watched Noct lean towards the Shield, saying something into Gladio’s ear and the big man nodded, disappearing into the crowd with Prompto in tow.

  It left Ignis alone at the table with Noct who grinned at him.  Insufferably handsome.  He swallowed nervously around the lump in his throat and averted his gaze.

  Ignis discovered several long minutes later that Gladio had roped Prompto into getting them more drinks, a glass of scotch placed before the Advisor with a grin.  Noct had the same and Ignis watched as the Prince sipped it, then gave him a lazy smile, one that made his heart skip.  He didn’t get to see that look very often.

  Prompto was bouncing on his stool and Gladio rolled his eyes, waving him off.  Prompto leapt off the stool and headed for the dance floor giving Noct a quick look to see if he was joining him.  Noct shook his head, flicking his hand.

  “You go, maybe later,” he shouted and the blond scampered off, lost in the press of bodies that swallowed him up.

  “Gonna dance Iggy?” Gladio asked and Ignis frowned as he regarded the crowd.

  The music was reverberating through his whole body and he found himself tapping his foot to the beat, but he shrugged in response to Gladio’s question.

  “What about you?” he asked the Shield over the noise.

  “Nah, not here, maybe one of the other places, this isn’t exactly my sort of thing.”

  Noct snorted, “it’s totally a Prompto sort of place though, look at him,” the Prince gestured to the area where there was a lot of bouncing going on and Ignis chuckled as he made out a blond shock of hair popping up between other dancers, if one could term what they were doing dancing.  It looked more like jumping up and down to Ignis’ eye.

  “Yes, well, should Gladio bounce like that he may go through the floor,” Ignis noted and Noct laughed, Gladio oblivious to the comment over the music.

  The next club was much the same as the first, Ignis discovered and Noct rolled his eyes when Gladio suggested another place around the corner.

  “As long as it’s a bit less crowded,” Noct stipulated and Ignis found himself agreeing, though Prompto pouted.

  “You’ll still like it, Blondie,” Gladio laughed as he tugged Prompto to the door.  Noct and Ignis followed after them, the cool night air a balm after the heat of the last two clubs.

  Ignis strolled beside Noct, their hands brushing occasionally as they walked a few meters behind the Shield and Gunner.  Prompto was tucked under Gladio’s arm, squawking as the big man ruffled his hair.

  “Dude, not the hair!”

  Ignis laughed, a pleasant buzz thrumming through him from the alcohol.  Noct looked up at him through his hair and smiled softly.

  “Don’t get to hear you laugh much, Speccy,” he said and Ignis hummed quietly.

  “I am enjoying myself, I suppose.”  Ignis swept his arm over Noct’s shoulder companionably and tilted his head, “are you…enjoying yourself, I mean?”

  “Yeah, I am, good to just get out and not be stared at, just be me.”

  “I do wish you were able to do this more, Noct, it’s nice seeing you so relaxed.  Perhaps we could make this a semi-regular thing,” he said, glancing down at Noct.

  Noct looked up, glimmer of hope in his eyes, “really?”

  Ignis laughed again, “I am sure Prompto could be persuaded to…” he halted as he noted a look he couldn’t read crossed Noct’s face.

  “So, you wouldn’t want to come with me,” Noct murmured, disappointment bleeding into his tone.  “I mean, I get it, I’m your job, I guess you wouldn’t want…”

  “No, Noct, you misunderstand me, I merely thought you would prefer it to be Prompto with you and I have _never_ considered you my job,” he stated watching Noct smile up at him softly.  “I never will.”

  “Thanks Speccy,” Noct murmured, slinging his arm about Ignis’ waist, their hips bumping as they walked along.  Ignis swallowed thickly and shoved the spike of arousal down.  The sensible side of his brain told him to pull away, but he couldn’t, Noct seemed so content as they walked along and he had no desire to hurt him.  And the half drunk side of him just wanted to revel in the closeness, drink in Noct’s cologne, enjoy his warmth by his side.  Ignis was a weak man when it came to anything Noctis related so he remained as he was.  “C’mon,” Noct grinned, grabbing his hand tugged him to where Gladio and Prompto waited.

  Ignis tried to hold back the flush to his cheeks.  Noct hadn’t let go of his hand.  So, there they were.  Standing out in public, hand in hand.  And neither of their friends had said a word or indeed, seemed to notice anything untoward at all.

  “So, what’s this place?” Prompto asked, eyeing its nondescript outer appearance apprehensively.

  “You’ll love it Chocobo, plenty to drink, live music, and spicy shit to eat,” Gladio rumbled, ruffling Prompto’s hair again.

  “Dude!  Can you _not_.”

  Noct snorted at their antics and pulled Ignis with him as he swept past and opened the door.

  The interior was a little smoky, Ignis’ eyes stinging as he glanced around.  Galahdian by the looks of things and from the sound of the band on stage.  It was rather catchy and Ignis found his feet itching to move.  Noct smiled up at him, looking eager and happy, his hand still entwined with Ignis’.  At this point, Ignis just went with it.  He may never experience it again and it felt so good.  No-one knew who they were, no-one cared that they were hand in hand. 

  Gladio slung his arms over both their shoulders and leaned in, “good?”

  “Yeah, this is good,” Noct answered as he took in the mass of bodies undulating sensually to the music on the dance floor.

  “Indeed, at least these people appear to know how to dance, not bounce,” Ignis drawled earning him a little laugh from both Noct and Gladio.  Prompto had disappeared already.

  “I’ll get the drinks, you two find us a booth or somethin’, won’t be long, I know the bartender,” Gladio said with a wink.

  Ignis craned his neck looking over the crowd and spied a booth in the corner that was unoccupied and tugged Noct along with him through the press of bodies.  Sliding in, Noct finally let his hand go and Ignis missed it immediately, tucking the memory of Noct’s fingers entwined with his like a prize in his mind.  Noct did settle in beside him rather than on the other side of the bench, his proximity allowing Ignis to still indulge in the scent of his cologne.  And something a little sweet and spicy.  Ignis blinked.  That was an omega scent.  He frowned at himself, Gods, they were in a bar, of course he would be scenting others.  He sniffed again.  Yes, there was the scent of Alpha, Omega and Beta in the air.  As far as he knew Noct was still taking his blockers and hadn’t broached the subject of his secondary gender to Ignis since their last conversation.

  Ignis let it go.  Noct would speak to him about it when he was ready and not before.

  And right now, Noct seemed happy and healthy.  That was enough for Ignis.

  After a while, Noct’s proximity had Ignis making the excuse of fetching drinks to allow himself time to get his arousal under control.  He waited as the bartender prepared their drinks, idly watching the dancers on the floor.  He startled when he felt a pair of hands encircle his waist.

  “Mmm, you look _hot_ ,” Nyx murmured in his ear.

  “Nyx!” Ignis muttered and spun away, facing the Glaive.  “I did not know you were here.”

  “Well, I’m really glad you are,” Nyx grinned at him, devilish twinkle in his eyes, “your ass looks amazing,” he added, leaning forward towards Ignis again. 

  “I am not here alone,” Ignis hissed.  He made to glance over his shoulder to see if Noct had seen, but Nyx grabbed his arm and his attention.

  “I saw.” Nyx drawled, lazy smile on his face, “escorting the Prince.”

  “It’s not like that, not tonight, we are all out as…friends, for his birthday,” Ignis explained.

  “Uh huh, and what about later?  You busy then?”  Ignis baulked at the implication and tried to formulate a response, one that would let the Glaive down gently.

  Ignis felt a hand clasp his own, a thumb tracing soothing circles over the back of his hand and looked to see Noct at his side, eyes locked on Nyx, something possessive in his stormy blue eyes.  He felt the rumble of warning come from Noct, as if protecting his territory. 

  “Hey, Nyx,” Noct said, his voice completely steady, yet Ignis could hear the threat simmering below the surface and it confused him.

  “Hey Prince,” Nyx answered, his eyes flicking down to where Ignis’ hand was being held tight in Noct’s.  Nyx looked back up at Ignis, a look of comprehension crossing his features, “ahh,” he whispered.

  Noct ignored it and looked up at Ignis, his gaze turned soft, “wanna dance, Speccy?”

  “Yes, I’ll just grab our drinks and take them to our table,” Ignis answered, glad to be able to escape Nyx’s intense stare.

  “See ya, Nyx,” Noct growled, his eyes narrowing at he turned his attention back to the Glaive.

  Nyx nodded his head and backed away.

  Ignis was thoroughly confused by the whole exchange.  He was too drunk to think clearly.

  Drinks deposited at the booth where Gladio was chatting with a woman that looked vaguely familiar, Noct tugged Ignis out into the middle of the press of writhing bodies, forced into even closer proximity by the mass of people around them.  Ignis both cursed and thanked the Astrals for that turn of events.

  He began to sway his hips in time with the seductive beat, letting his body move of its own accord, lax and sinuous, Noct directly in front of him, moving in a similar fashion, his eyes closed and a half smile on his lips.  Gods, he was stunning.  Ignis gulped and closed his eyes when Noct settled his hands on Ignis’ hips, drawing him closer, so that they were in each other's personal space.  Allowing himself just this once, Ignis draped his arms over Noct’s shoulders and stepped that little bit closer, able to feel the heat rolling off Noct’s form.  In the centre of the crowded dance floor they were invisible, just two men dancing together.  Ignis gave in to the fantasy, his fingers tangling in Noct’s silky locks, biting back a moan as Noct pulled their bodies flush, their hips rolling in time. 

  “Oh Gods,” Ignis gasped as Noct slotted his thigh between Ignis’, their slow sensual movements turning into something more like a bump and grind.  Noct rubbed his cheek against Ignis’, affectionate and at odds with his possessive behaviour earlier.  Ignis was even more in the dark about his secondary gender than before.  And his own Alpha instincts were screaming at him to lay his claim.  He nosed at Noct’s neck and felt the whine from the Prince more than heard it.  He also felt the hardness pressed against his thigh and it was a heady feeling.  It also matched his own erection.  How could he _not_ be aroused with the object of all his fantasies pressed against him and dancing the way they were.  But he couldn’t stop, couldn’t pull away.  If he could just have one moment, one night where he ignored their positions, ignored how wrong it was, he would take it.  Take it and treasure it.

  Eventually his brain kicked back into gear and he made to pull away.  Noct held him tighter, his blue eyes pleading and morose, “please, don’t Iggy,” he said quietly yet Ignis still heard him.

  “We shouldn’t…” he began, trying to bring them both to sense.

  Noct shook his head, “let me have this please, just…please,” he begged Ignis and the Advisor relented, melting back into Noct’s hold, pressing his forehead to the Prince’s.

  Their noses rubbed together, Ignis could feel Noct’s hitching breathing, their lips scant inches apart, their eyes locked on each other.  In some ways it was more intimate than a kiss would have been, baring their souls and hearts to each other.  Ignis saw everything he felt reflected in Noct’s gaze, frankly honest and open, nothing hidden.  Gods, he had dreamed about Noct looking at him like that so many times.

  “Noctis,” Ignis murmured, threading his fingers in Noct’s hair.  The Prince’s name fell like a benediction from his lips as they swayed together oblivious to anything else around them.

  “Iggy, Ignis, I…” Noct looked up at him pleadingly.  Everything about the Prince was screaming _kiss me_.

  Ignis inhaled sharply, “not here, come outside with me?”

  Noctis nodded shakily and grasped his hand as Ignis led them from the dance floor.  Ignis had thought the night air might bring them back to reality, but instead he found himself with his arms around Noctis in a small side street, pressed against the wall as Noct nuzzled his cheek.  His heart was racing, pounding in his chest as he tilted Noct’s face up and searched his gaze.  The Alpha in him reared up and demanded he claim Noctis, bite that spot on his neck and mark his territory.  Ignis sucked in a breath and shoved it away.  He had no right to do that.

  Noct’s eyes went so dark Ignis couldn’t make out the blue in the dim light, tipping his head to the side and practically offering himself to Ignis.  Ignis growled and averted his eyes, denying what he wanted most.

  “You want to,” Noct stated, his voice husky.

  Ignis groaned, fighting the urge with everything he had.  “Noct, I…Gods, yes, I want to, but I…it’s not right.”  He met Noct’s eyes again, “I…we are both under the influence and…I haven’t the permission to court you, nor mate you, I…I won’t deny that I want you, desperately, I…I love you,” he blurted, feeling his face flush.

  Noct sighed and smiled, his face lighting up at Ignis’ confession, “I love you too.”

  Ignis blinked, “you do?” he asked hesitantly.  Noct nodded shyly.  “It was me that you wanted to be sure of before you…” he trailed off as Noct nodded again.  He felt that his face must be incandescent by this point, not to mention the insistent throb of his arousal in his jeans.

  “Noct, I don’t care what you are, not like that, I…it’s other things that I am concerned about, you should know that.”

  “My Dad, the Council…that stuff,” Noct mumbled, pain creeping in to his voice.  “Dad would be ok, I think, but the Council…” Noct added, shrugging hopelessly.  They both were aware of how conservative the Council could be.

  “You have thought about this,” Ignis whispered against Noct’s cheek.

  “I love you Ignis, I want to be with you, I think about it all the time, I know you, I know you would want it to be…sanctioned, or approved, or whatever.”

  “Yes,” Ignis agreed.  “I won’t sneak around like you are some dirty little secret, you deserve better than that.”  He cupped Noct’s cheek and pressed his lips to his forehead gently.

  “Then I’ll talk to Dad, I promise, I _want_ this, Ignis.”

  Noct had lifted his face again, his lips dangerously close to Ignis’.  Ignis whined, a desperate needy little sound that wormed its way out of his throat as he lost himself in Noct’s intense gaze.

  “Noct,” he whispered.

  “Ignis, kiss me please, just once at least, I want to have at least that.”

  Ignis couldn’t deny him that, dipping his head quickly so that he couldn’t think about the impropriety of what he was doing, Noct surging up to meet him.  Ignis moaned as their lips met and parted, Noct licking into his mouth and swallowing down the needy little gasp that left him.  Noct tasted of alcohol and something inherently Noctis, something that tugged at his heart and demanded he kiss him more, kiss him senseless.  He knew in that moment that if he were denied the chance to court Noctis, to be his, Ignis would spiral into despair.  That one thought circling through his head, Ignis poured everything he felt for his Prince into the kiss, his own senses reeling as he fought to control the arousal coursing through his whole body.  His hands moved down Noct’s back of their own volition, over the enticing curve of his ass to the back of his thighs as Noct went up on his toes to deepen the kiss.

  Growling, Ignis lifted Noct and the Prince immediately wrapped his legs around his waist as Ignis twisted them around and pressed Noct against the cool bricks of the wall, holding him securely as he thrust his tongue into Noct’s mouth.  The passion, the desire he felt increased tenfold with every flick of Noct’s tongue against his own, so much better than any dream he had ever had.  Noct pulled away from his mouth and his lips sought out Ignis’ jaw and neck, nibbling his way along as Ignis moaned at the sensation.  When the Prince’s mouth found the spot on his own neck, he gasped at the feel of teeth grazing over the sensitive flesh.  He tipped his head back, giving Noct better access, tacit approval if Noct wished to bite.  He may not be able to claim Noct in the same way, yet he wanted nothing more than for Noct to stake his own claim.  He’d always been Noct’s, he always would be, no matter what happened.

  Noct’s tongue rasped over the spot again and Ignis shuddered, fire racing through his veins.

  “Please,” he whined.

  Noct scraped his teeth over it again and Ignis’ thought his knees might give out.  The Prince pulled away and regarded him shyly.

  “I won’t, not until you can do the same, Speccy, I want us to claim each other properly,” he murmured in Ignis’ ear, his voice rough with lust and love.

  Ignis let Noct’s legs slip down and he clasped Noct’s face, “I…I apologise, I just…”

  “Gods, I know, I can smell how much you want it, it smells fuckin’ amazing,” Noct whispered.  “It’s not just the Alpha talking is it?”

  “No, far from it, Noct, I…I want to be yours, completely,” Ignis asserted, locking eyes with Noct.  He clasped Noct’s hand and placed it over his heart, “this is yours, every beat is yours, it always will be.” 

  “Ignis…” Noct whispered and he could hear acceptance, acknowledgement and reciprocation in one simple word.  “Take me home.”


	4. Chapter 4

 

  Ignis stood stock still, a trickle of sweat making its way down his spine under his shirt, sticking the fabric to his skin.  Cold, calculating hazel green eyes met his own as the King sat in a chair with his fingers steepled under his chin.  Ignis had been panicked from the moment this meeting had been requested, though it had been couched in terms that left no doubt as to the consequences should he decline.  Not that he would have ever considered doing that.  One did not refuse the King.

  “I have spoken to Noctis,” Regis said quietly and Ignis gulped, his usual composure flown out the window.

  “I see, Your Majesty,” he answered, fighting the urge to look at the carpet.  He’d not seen or spoken to Noct since the night he’d taken him home.  He desperately hoped that Noct was alright, not that Regis would harm his son, yet he could have denied any request that they pursue a relationship.  That would have the Prince spinning out of control if Ignis were any judge.

  “Do you?”  The hushed question made Ignis blink behind his glasses.

  “I…I think so, Your Majesty.”

  “You need to do more than _think_ Ignis, you need to be sure, I _need_ you to be sure.”  Regis stood slowly and leaned against the desk.  “My son…my son will rule after me, his every action will have consequences.  He says he loves you, that you love him, is this true?”

  “Y…yes, Your Majesty.”  Ignis inhaled shakily, “I love him, I would do anything for him.”

  “Would you give him up, Ignis, would you let him go?” 

  Ignis felt his stomach drop.  He had feared it would come to this.  “I…if that is what you wish, then I would have to do so, yet it would not change how I feel, nor how he feels.  I would be content to stay by his side.”

  “No, Ignis, I don’t believe you would be content at all.  If I were to send you away…” Regis began.

  “Please, no, Your Majesty, I beg your forgiveness, but please don’t do that,” Ignis blurted, tears pricking at his eyes.  “It would destroy us both, Noct…Noctis would lose that part of himself that makes him what he is, the part that will make him a wonderful king when the time comes.”

  “I agree.”  Regis turned to the windows and clasped his hands behind his back.  “You two have put me in an impossible position.  I wish with my whole being for my son to be happy, yet I have a kingdom to consider and as King I must act in the best interests for all.  Noctis will learn to sacrifice what he wants when he rules.”

  “I beg your pardon, my King, but he already has, he has never been able to be…he hides what he is because of…”  Ignis faltered, his voice shaky, unable to express what he wanted to say.  He could feel the chance to be with Noct slipping away with every word the King uttered.

  “I am aware of that.”  Regis turned back to face Ignis, “his status is something that will cause upheaval, and I cannot in conscience in ignore the fact that his secondary gender may have brought this to the fore.”

  “I do not care what he is, I…”

  “Don’t you?”  Regis’ eyes flashed dangerously.

  “No,” Ignis whispered. 

  “You are an Alpha Ignis, I know you are not a typical example of Alpha instincts, yet I would be remiss if I ignored that fact.  Surely this has had some bearing on the situation.”  Ignis shook his head in denial and Regis frowned.  “You disagree?”

  “I do.  I do not know what he has presented as,” he murmured.

  Regis blinked at his words, tilting his head as he regarded the young Advisor.  “He has not told you?”  The King sounded confused and Ignis could only nod.  “Well, that is…I should have known, you are an honourable man Ignis.  I should have trusted.  I apologise for sounding so harsh, I just…I need to be sure.  He’s my son.”  Regis’ voice cracked over the last words.

  “Sire?” Ignis pushed his glasses up his nose and watched the King’s steely façade crumble.

  “I had thought that it had bearing, however, if you are unaware…I believe that you and Noctis need to have a conversation and then we shall revisit this.  I need to think on this further.”  He dismissed Ignis with a wave of his hand, turning back to the windows.

  “Yes, Your Majesty,” Ignis said as he turned to flee.

  “Ignis,” the King spoke up again as Ignis reached the door.

  “Yes, Your Majesty?” Ignis stopped with his hand on the doorknob. 

  “I am not a cruel man, please do not think I wished to cause you or my son pain, I needed to assess whether what you felt for my son was real and not simply…” the King waved his hand, “physical.  I want you to consider every aspect of what a relationship with Noctis would entail.”

  Hope flared in Ignis’ chest, “I will.”

 

  Ignis stalked his way to the Prince’s apartment, ignoring everything around him.  He knocked on the door, trying to wait patiently.  The earthy smell of Beta assaulted his senses as Prompto opened the door and held it so Ignis could enter.  He frowned at the scent.  Prompto only let out scent like that when he or Noct were distressed.

  “Is he here?” Ignis asked hesitantly.

  “Yeah, he is, he’s in his room, he won’t come out,” Prompto mumbled, shifting from one foot to the other uncomfortably.  “What’s going on, Iggy?”

  “I…I need to talk to Noctis first, Prompto, I apologise for leaving you in the dark about this.”  He strode further into the apartment and glanced at the Prince’s bedroom door. 

  “Iggy, he’s stopped taking the blockers, he stopped the night we took him out, I…I thought you should know before you go in there.”  Prompto flicked his eyes away and slipped out the door leaving Ignis standing alone in the middle of the apartment.

  He understood Prompto’s concern when he opened the door of Noct’s bedroom.  Spicy and sweet, the scent of Omega hit him like a wall.

  “Oh,” he whispered.  He looked to Noct on the bed, head in his hands.  Two long strides brought him to Noct’s side and he knelt in front of him.  Inhaling deeply, Ignis took Noct’s hands from his face and tilted his chin up to meet his eyes.  Deep blue pools filled with tears met his and Ignis surged up, taking him in his arms.  “I understand now, Noct.”

  “Does it…does it change your mind?” Noct asked hesitantly.

  “Oh, Noct, my love, no, of course not, though it makes me understand why your father wished me to speak with you,” he said softly, brushing Noct’s hair back and pressing a kiss to his forehead.  “He thought I knew, he thought that it was why I want you.”

  “What did he say?” Noct asked, scared blue eyes locked on his.

  Ignis swallowed, “at first…I think he was going to deny it outright, however he…when I told him I did not know what you had presented as…he…I believe he thought it was an instinctual thing between us, not…not genuine love.  He told me to come see you, talk to you, then we would speak about it again.”  He paused for a moment, “I…I have hope.  Your father asked me to consider every aspect of what a relationship with you would entail.”

  “So, he didn’t say no,” Noct breathed out.

  “In the end, no, he did not,” Ignis responded quietly as he stroked Noct’s cheek with his knuckles.  “To begin with, he mentioned sending me away, I could not bear that and told him so.  If I cannot be with you as we wish, I would still want to be by your side.”

  Noct slipped off the bed and curled his arms around Ignis’ shoulders, “it would _kill_ me, I need you, not just because I love you.  You…Iggy, you’re the only one who truly understands me.  You know how to make me feel safe.”

  “Oh, Noct,” Ignis murmured, cupping his Prince’s face in both hands, overcome.  “I would do anything to keep it so.”  He pressed a kiss to Noct’s forehead, “I feel that your father thought it was a whim, that it was simply instinct.  Once he understands that it is neither of those things, perhaps…”

  “I’ll make him understand Ignis, he has to see that.  I will make sure you aren’t sent away,” Noct asserted and Ignis heard the grim determination in his tone.  He swallowed nervously, knowing full well how stubborn Noctis could be.  “I’ll make him agree, if he let’s us be us, then the Council will have to follow.  They can’t do anything really, can they?”

  Ignis sighed, “they could make things very difficult, particularly when viewed in terms of future marriages.  They would want a marriage to strengthen ties, I am not…I would create a problem.  And then there is the issue of heirs…”

  “Surrogates Iggy, that would fix that.  As for marriage, can we do some research…”

  “Research, you are willingly offering to do research?”  Ignis was dumbstruck.

  “Hey!  This is important,” Noct scoffed, breaking the tension.  “And if it comes to it Iggy, I will wait until I rule, I will refuse to marry, I will change laws, I will do whatever I have to.”

  “It means that much to you,” Ignis blurted.

  “ _You_ mean that much to me,” Noct whispered.  The Prince leaned in, his lips soft against Ignis’.

 

  That next week was interminable to Ignis.  He felt that at any moment the world would be pulled out from under him.  Noct had visited his father the very afternoon that Ignis had gone to see him and since then they had hardly been out of each other’s company.  The knowledge that it might be the only chance they had to be alone tinging every touch, every look with pain.

  Noct had been unable to say how the meeting with his father had gone.  Regis had listened in silence waving his son out after he had spoken and had not seen him since.  Ignis was frightened to leave the Prince’s side in case it was the last time he saw him, but there were times that it had been necessary.  Like now.

  He walked quietly down to the training arena, listening for footsteps behind him and swivelling his head to ensure no-one approached.  The mood about the Citadel was tense, far too quiet.  Though very few knew what was truly going on, those that did were not talking.  It was a very small circle.  Regis and Clarus, Gladio and Prompto.  Ignis had begged their friends to keep quiet.  It would do them no service to have the situation known, of that he was sure.  If the Council caught wind of what was going on, they would demand action.  Something Ignis wished to circumvent.  If they received Regis’ acceptance first, the Council would have little choice but to ratify the relationship.  However, if they found out before that happened, they could put a spanner in the works.  Ignis hated the subterfuge, yet it was the only way.  This way there was the chance he could at least stay by Noct’s side if Regis refused his permission.  If the Council were aware, they would ensure he was never to see Noctis again.

  Ignis pushed the door to the training arena open and noted the total silence.  He breathed out slowly and entered.  Leaving his bag in the changeroom he made his way to the centre of the room and moved through his stretching routine, daggers within reach on the floor beside him.

  At the creak of the doors he snapped to attention, letting out a quiet groan of annoyance when he saw who it was that was walking towards him.

  “Nyx,” he greeted the Glaive.  Of bloody course it would be Nyx, the very last person he wished to see.

  Nyx Ulric approached on catlike feet, stalking around Ignis as he lifted himself from the floor.  “So,” Nyx crowed, “you and the Prince?”

  Ignis glowered, “it is none of your concern, Ulric.”

  Nyx shrugged nonchalantly.  “Makes no difference to me, doubt you’ll be able to continue with him, and then, well,” he said waving his hand, “you’ll need consoling, I’m sure.”

  “Oh, and you think I will fall into your arms, I think not,” Ignis retorted.

  “Hmm, why not, we had fun before, why not again,” Nyx chuckled at Ignis’ indignation.

  “Because I say so, that is why.”

  “You were quick enough to agree before, Ignis.”

  Ignis glared back at Nyx, “I am not discussing this with you.”  He gathered his daggers and headed towards the changerooms, deciding to forgo his session while Nyx was around. 

  He halted when Nyx grabbed his arm, “wait, c’mon, you can’t seriously think you’ll be allowed to be with him?  It’s just coz he’s an Omega.”

  Ignis wrenched his arm away, “it is _not_.  It has nothing to do with it, and how do you even know that?  It has not been announced.”

  Nyx shrugged, “was pretty obvious to me, he was so…possessive when he thought I was gonna take you away.  He was markin’ his territory, not in an Alpha way, was more subtle than that, but he was claimin’ you.  Male Omegas tend to be a bit that way, can make some think they are Alphas by their behaviour.”

  “Oh,” Ignis said quietly.  As he had so little to do with male Omegas that he had no real experience of what they were like.  Nyx’s words ricocheted through his brain and it made more sense as to why he had not been able to discover Noct’s secondary gender by watching his behaviour.

  Nyx tilted his head, eyes fixed on Ignis, “you don’t know much about male Omegas do you?”

  “I…” Ignis faltered, did he really want to discuss this with the Glaive?  “I have avoided them.”

  Nyx raised a brow at Ignis quizzically, “so you didn’t know what he was?  Huh, well…that’s…yeah.”

  “What do you mean by that, pray tell,” Ignis drawled, his shoulders stiffening.

  “Nothin’, doesn’t matter, but I do think you need to know more about what you’re in for.  A male Alpha/male Omega combination can be…intense.”

  “Intense?  In what way?” Ignis asked, dismissing his daggers to the armiger as he turned back to face Nyx properly, curiosity getting the better of him.

  “C’mon, let’s get a drink, I’ll fill you in.”

  Ignis nodded.  He needed as much information as he could get.

 

  “Right,” Nyx said as he sat across from Ignis, “first off, you know that alpha/omega combos are…they are like a binding, and mainly when they are a male/female combo, well, it’s balanced, the omega is…submissive, well, not exactly, but they like to take care of their alphas.  When it’s two males, it’s…less balanced and in your case, well, you got the Prince of Lucis.  That’s gonna be a whole different kettle of fish there, Ignis.  Now in your case, you’re not the typical Alpha, sure you display _some_ of it, but you’re more…beta-like in some ways.  Noctis can be a little shit,” he said, holding his hand up to stop Ignis’ protest.  “You know he can be, none of us are blind and sure we mostly get why he’s the way he is and I’m pretty sure you know more than the rest of us, but he is what he is.”

  Ignis waved his hand, “go on.”

  “Well, you know what I said about two Alphas together bein’ feral?” he asked leering at Ignis suggestively.  The young Advisor rolled his eyes.  “A male Alpha/male Omega pairing can be…dangerously so.  Knotting can be…well it can take a long time, if you get me.  If their ruts and heats coincide, which they tend to do once claim marks have been exchanged, well, it’s best to keep away from ‘em entirely.  You don’t encroach on a male Omega’s territory, and the Alpha is likely to rip someone’s head off if they so much as sniff in the Omega’s direction.”

  “Gods,” Ignis whispered.

  “Now, I don’t think you would be quite so…violent, but it’s possible.  And you are dangerous, Ignis, you have skills that, well, should you get riled up, I wouldn’t like to be the one in your sights.  As for the Prince, he’s more aggressive and territorial than any male Omega I have ever seen.”  He glanced around him quickly, “it’s why I backed away so quick the other night, when I saw how he was, it was like he had his hackles raised.  He was warning me off, big time.”

  “He wouldn’t…” Ignis began.

  “No, he probably wouldn’t.  But in his case, he could quite easily have someone removed, sent away for so much as glancin’ at you wrong if a heat is coming on.  And then there’s the issue of children.”

  “Children?”

  “Male Omega’s in some circumstances _can_ reproduce.  It’s seriously rare, so rare it hardly ever happens, but it can and it means almost complete bedrest for the Omega.  When they do fall pregnant, it’s hard for them to carry to term.”

  Ignis’ heart clenched.  He glanced up at Nyx, “is it dangerous for the Omega?”

  Nyx’s expression softened at Ignis’ hushed words, “I’m not gonna lie to you Iggy, it can be.”

  Ignis pulled his glasses from his face and pinched his nose.  “I…shit.  How did I not know this?”

  “Not many do Iggy, like I said, the pairing is a rare one and pregnancies even rarer still, I only know of one that carried a live baby, and that after several miscarriages.”

  “When…when did this happen?” Ignis asked, his voice almost gone as he thought about Noctis going through that.

  “Thirty years ago,” Nyx answered, his voice breaking, “my…mother was biologically my aunt, my father died giving birth to me and my other father, he…he was never the same, so my mother said.”

  “Oh Nyx, I am so sorry, I never would have asked all this had I known.”  He averted his gaze as Nyx wiped at his eyes.

  “Nah, it’s ok Ignis, honestly, and hey, things are different now, Noctis would have the best medical care if it happened.  Remember, it might not and you two might decide to do the surrogate thing instead, or might have to if a marriage is forced.  I really don’t envy you the situation you’re in.”

  Ignis nodded, “I would be considered a consort in current legal terms, I…I can’t marry him, at least not the way things are.  Noct says he wants to change that.”  He inhaled sharply, “he says everyone should be able to marry whoever they wish.”

  “Well, good for him,” Nyx said, smiling a little, his eyes still red from the tears he’d wiped away.

  “I think I need to talk to Noct, I am sure he is unaware of these things,” Ignis murmured.

  “Yeah, probably a good idea,” Nyx agreed.

  “Thank you for telling me, Nyx, I am sorry I was so defensive, it’s been difficult.”

  Nyx nodded, “I guess it would be, like I said before, I don’t envy you, but if you love him, well, you deserve to be happy, you’re a good guy.  Noct is lucky to have you.”

 


	5. Chapter 5

 

  “Iggy, Iggy,”

  The soft voice intruded on his deep slumber.  He had been so exhausted after all his research and the accumulated stress had caught up with him, dropping him into an almost comatose sleep the moment his head hit the pillow.  Ignis rolled over and frowned, his eyes still not open.

  “Hmm,” he mumbled.

  “Ignis, c’mon, wake up,” Noct urged him.

  Ignis blinked his eyes open, making out Noct’s form in the dim light of the bedroom.  He sat up quickly pulling the covers around himself.

  “Noct, what…you shouldn’t be here,” he rasped.

  “We had to,” Noct answered and it was then that Ignis made out the other figure in his room, hovering by the wall.

  “Your Majesty,” he squeaked, voice gone high in shock.  He was sure he hadn’t sounded like that since before puberty.

  “Calm down Ignis,” Regis said softly.  “I apologise for the late hour and disturbing your rest, however it was imperative.  May we have some light, we need to see for this?”

  “Ahh, of course,” he muttered, reaching to flick the switch on his bedside lamp.

  The light bathing the room made everything so much more real and disturbing.

  Regis held a sheaf of papers in his hand, Noct perched on the edge of his bed, tension in every muscle.  He was practically vibrating with it.  Ignis swivelled his gaze between the two royals, waiting for whatever axe was about to fall.  Grasping his glasses he slid them up his nose and ran a hand through his disordered hair, distinctly at a disadvantage.

  “It’s ok, Ignis,” Noct said quietly and Ignis glared at him indignantly.

  Ignis had many things he could say to that, but bit his lip to hold them back.  He might be sleep addled, but he wasn’t stupid enough to blurt his thoughts while Regis stood so close.

  “Noctis assures me that you still wish to pursue this relationship, despite the knowledge you have gathered.”

  Ignis blinked up at Regis, hugging the covers about himself tighter, “ahh, yes, Your Majesty.  We discussed the possible problems and have a plan in place for certain scenarios.  I…we are aware of the instinctual issues, and…the problems male Omegas have with pregnancy, I have no wish to lose him, I think we would both prefer to go the surrogate route.  We discussed the possibility of him having to marry…”

  Regis held his hand up, halting his words, “yes, he made me aware of all that, you have thought of everything you needed to.  And as this is not a physical thing, at least not entirely,” he said with a quick glance at Noct, who ducked his head, cheeks flushing, “I am going to agree to it, in fact, I have more than agreed.”  He moved closer to the bed and held out the papers.  “And so, we come to the reason I accompanied Noct here tonight.”

  Ignis took the papers, brain trying to catch up.  He flicked his eyes to Noct, who grinned at him.  They could be together, Regis was letting them have a relationship, a romantic relationship.

  “T…thank you,” he whispered.  He glanced down at the paperwork and gasped at what he read.  His head snapped up, mouth open.

  “I realise this is coming a great deal faster than you may have planned, however Noctis assured me that it was going to happen sooner or later, and…” Regis sighed, “the Council held a meeting this evening.  Clarus and I begged off as soon as we realised their intent.  They wished to remove you.  Somehow they got wind of what was happening.”

  Ignis panicked, bolting up out of the bed, papers dropping to the covers.  Noct grabbed his arm and shook his head, “listen, Iggy, please.”  He sat beside Noct, shoving his glasses up his nose, fretting.

  “We are not allowing that to happen, so by Clarus and I declining to attend, they are not able to ratify anything.  We were informed by one of our new Council members, one who does not hold to old traditions and prejudices.”  Regis reached over and leafed through the paperwork he’d presented Ignis.  “This contract is a standard one in this sort of case, with a few additions that Noct and I talked over.  You will still be his Chamberlain, we saw no reason for that to change at all, the Advisor part of your role will be subject to assessment, to mollify the Council.”

  “Ahh,” Ignis murmured, his usual eloquence completely gone.

  “C’mon Dad, just get to the gist of it, he’s freakin’ out,” Noct grumbled, grabbing Ignis’ hand.

  Regis sighed, “essentially you will be termed Prince Consort, with all the perks that entails, including a position on the Council.  If we present this to them as a signed and witnessed document, that I approve it and that you have both made your claim, they will be unable to change it.”

  “I...I…I don’t know what to say.”

  “Don’t say anything, Iggy, just read it and sign, if…if you want…”

  Noct got no further as Ignis smiled at him, taking the papers from Regis he searched for a pen to sign.

  “Read it first Ignis,” Regis said.  “We have a little time to lodge it while the Council sleeps, I have someone on standby to file it correctly, and Clarus can witness, he is outside waiting until we are ready.”

  Ignis nodded and began to read.  It seemed to be very much what he expected.  Stipulations added for Ignis’ current roles as Chamberlain and Advisor, with thought for the future, the legitimacy of any children they may have.  They had been very thorough.  And more than fair.  Ignis blushed at the entitlements.

  “I do not need all this,” he murmured, “I just wish to be with Noct, it’s not about money or property or…status.”

  “I realise that Ignis, it is why I agreed to this, you love my son for who he is despite his title.  Not for what you could get out of it.  This is standard.  It is what all Consorts receive.”  Regis leaned against the wall, regarding the two men, one his son, the other a man he thought of as a son.  “It is compensation for the lack of privacy and freedom.”

  “Very well, I need something to sign with, I am afraid I am rather unprepared for this.”

  Noct chuckled and pulled a pen from his pocket, handing it over with a kiss to Ignis’ cheek.  “I love you,” he whispered in Ignis’ ear.

  Ignis took the proffered pen and returned the kiss, Regis smiling at them softly, “I love you too.”

  He signed with a flourish, Noct taking the papers and signing his own name before passing it to Regis. 

  “One last thing,” Regis said as he pocketed the paperwork.  “This is the most uncomfortable part and something I wish you could do in private, however, needs must.  The claim must be made binding.”

  Ignis blinked.

  Oh.  _OH._

  Noct blushed beside him, the scent of spices and sugar reaching Ignis’ nose.

  “I will give you both a moment, but I will need to ensure the marks are in place,” the regret was palpable in Regis’ voice.  He stepped to the door and closed it behind him.

  “I’m so sorry it happened like this, Iggy,” Noct murmured, blue eyes locked on Ignis’.

  Ignis reached out, heart brimming over, “I don’t care,” he soothed, hand to Noct’s cheek.  “M…make me yours.”

  Noct whined and slipped into Ignis’ lap, arms curled around his shoulders.  Ignis tilted his head, exposing the long column of his neck.  He felt the blood pulsing through his veins.  Noct’s breath was warm against his skin, yet he shivered.  Despite his nerves, he felt not one ounce of doubt that he wanted this.

  A swipe of tongue, scrape of teeth and then the bite.  Ignis mewled, slumping against Noct as he felt the bond flare into life, twining about him and linking him to Noct.  It glowed in his mind with every beat of his heart.  His hand curled around the back of Noct’s head, holding him to his neck. 

  Noct licked over the blooming bruise as he pulled away, Ignis moaning softly, “oh dear Gods.”

  “Mmm,” Noct hummed, capturing Ignis’ mouth for a searing kiss.  “Your turn.”

  Ignis growled, low in his throat, eyeing Noct’s neck.  Tipping his head, he pressed his lips to the spot, kissing it gently, heart beat thundering in his ears.  Opening his mouth, he scraped his teeth over the flesh, like Noct had done, the Prince sighing softly.  A soft little gasp as his teeth sank in and Ignis felt the bond strengthen, swirling about them both.  Noct squirmed in his lap, fingers digging in to Ignis’ shoulders.  Panting harshly he pulled back and pressed his forehead to Noct’s.

  When he opened his eyes, his vision shifted, staring at himself through Noct’s eyes for a moment before it settled.  “Oh,” he gasped.

  “That was intense,” Noct whispered.

  “Indeed,” he agreed trying to get his breathing under control.  “We…we should inform your father…”

  “Yeah.”

  They both disentangled themselves and Ignis helped Noct stand, feeling wobbly himself.  He staggered to the door and held it open for Noct to go through.  Following close on his heels Ignis melded himself to Noct’s side, Regis smiled at them both, Clarus peering at them curiously.

  “Well, it _is_ a soul bond,” Regis murmured, looking them both over.  “Congratulations, my boys.”

  He could _feel_ the flush of pleasure at Regis’ words thrumming through Noctis.  Noct turned and looked directly at him, Ignis’ knees going weak at the wave of affection and love that hit him.

  “Oh, that is going to take some getting used to,” Ignis drawled breathlessly.

  Clarus laughed, “yes it will.  You two should keep to yourselves for at least a week or so, let the bond settle a bit, otherwise you will drive everyone else crazy.  A guard will be stationed outside your door, or outside Noct’s upstairs should you chose to stay there.  Everything you need will be delivered so you needn’t leave, though I doubt you’ll want to.  And Ignis, I will send you work if I must, but I would rather not.”

  Ignis frowned and Noct started to giggle, “oh, boy, you don’t wanna know what he thought about that.”  Ignis flushed at Noct’s words and ducked his head.

  “Get used to it, Ignis, this will be a regular thing when Noctis starts his heats properly,” Clarus chuckled.

 

  After the King and his Shield departed the atmosphere in Ignis’ apartment changed swiftly.

  Ignis pulled Noct into his arms, holding him tightly to his chest, “mine,” he growled, then blinked in surprise, “goodness, I…I will need to get that under control.”

  Noct giggled, “not right now you don’t, that was really hot.”  He tipped his head back, blue eyes dark, “you know I can feel just how turned on you are, I can feel everything, it’s weird but really awesome.”

  “Hmm,” Ignis hummed as Noct’s hands slid down his back, “I think after all the pining this is going to be rather refreshing.”

  Noct snorted and squeezed his ass, “and pretty distracting.”

  “Quite,” he retorted, dipping his head and questing after Noct’s mouth, “less talking, more kissing.”

  He swallowed Noct’s gasp into his own mouth, thrusting his tongue in, flicking it against Noct’s forcefully, then teasing, his hands fisting in inky locks as he tilted his head to just where he wanted it, Noct allowing him to guide.

  They were both breathing heavily when they parted, eyes glazed, mouths open.

  “C’mon, Prince Consort,” Noct said in a deep rumble.  Ignis felt it in his toes, as well as the delicious thrill at Noct’s words, their feelings bouncing back and forth between them.  It swirled around them, engulfing them like a cocoon.  It was warm and comforting and Ignis felt more whole than he ever had.  Noct nodded at the unspoken thought.

  Ignis bent down and picked Noct up, carrying him back to his (their) bedroom, his Prince laughing darkly as he held on.  He bumped the door open with his hip and lowered Noct down onto the bed so very gently, like the precious creature he thought him to be.  Noct stared up at him, biting his lip as he trailed his eyes hungrily over Ignis’ form, his gaze hovering a little longer on his groin, his arousal tenting his sleep pants.  Ignis quirked his lips and pulled his glasses from his face, placing them carefully to the side.  Noct watched every move he made.

  Noct let out a needy little whine as Ignis crawled up over him, his head dipping to press kisses all over his face.  He nuzzled the bruise on Noct’s neck, the bond buzzing as he did so, both of them groaning thickly, Noct surging up, hands clasping Ignis’ face.

  Foreheads meeting again, Ignis purred “mine,” softly.  Noct huffed a laugh and wrapped his legs around Ignis drawing him closer.

  “Mine,” Noct echoed.  “My gorgeous, amazing Consort.”

  Ignis purred again, rocking his hips down, Noct rising to meet him, the friction delicious.  “Gods, you are so…” he halted, unable to express it properly.  “I love you,” he settled on.

  “I love you too,” Noct whispered, his voice husky and so sensual Ignis moaned.

  He sat back, hands on Noct’s hips stroking the skin exposed as Noct’s t-shirt rode up, pushing the fabric higher as he explored flesh he had dreamed of caressing.  Impatient, Noct reached down, ripping it up over his head and tossing it aside, flopping back on the bed as Ignis pushed on his exposed chest, lips finding a peaked nipple.

  Ignis hummed as he alternated between light little sucks and flicking his tongue over the dusky nub, Noct swearing under his breath.  He let his fingers ghost up Noct’s ribs, across to his pectoral and pinched the other nipple.  Noct arched his back up of the bed, fitful little moans pouring from his mouth as Ignis continued his worship, his arousal’s insistent throbbing echoing his heart beat.

  Ignis gave the nipple one last flick of his tongue, his lips trailing fire as he kissed his way to Noct’s clavicles.  Noct’s hands scrabbled down to Ignis chest, fumbling with the buttons on Ignis’ soft sleep shirt, desperate for the feel of skin to skin.  When it parted, Ignis shrugged it off, throwing it to the side, rubbing his chest against Noct’s.

  That touch of heated skin to skin ignited the spark, their mouths locked together as Ignis explored Noct’s form, wanting to commit every inch to memory.  He still couldn’t quite believe that this was alright, that Noct was his to touch, caress, kiss.  Then he realised blearily that Noct was feeling it too.  That sense of absolute wonder, devotion, love.

  The frenetic pace slowed as Ignis leaned back, taking in ragged breath after breath.  “Beautiful,” he murmured.  “Exquisite.”  It felt like the first time to him, that he had never touched anyone else, it was too encompassing, overwhelming in the most wonderful, marvellous way.  Pure joy.  Utter Bliss.

  Noct smiled up at him sweetly, his eyes soft yet so dark.  Noct’s palm cupped his cheek and he leaned into the touch.  “Ignis,” his Prince whispered.

  “Are…are you ready to do this?  We can wait, I won’t mind, Noct.”

  “I am _so_ ready, it’s like…”

  “An ache,” Ignis finished for him.

  “Yeah,” Noct gave him a lopsided grin, “do ya think that’s gonna annoy people, when we do that?”

  Ignis chuckled, “absolutely.”  He leaned down again, pecking a chaste kiss to Noct’s lips, “and I don’t care.”  Leaning on one elbow, his other hand stroked Noct’s stomach, “I want to undress you, I want to see you.”

  Noct mewled, lifting his hips, “Gods, yes.”

  Ignis made quick work of Noct’s pants and underwear, licking his lips as he viewed Noct in all his glory, shucking his sleep pants off and leaving them both bare.  Noct’s breath hitched as his eyes roved down Ignis naked body, hand reaching out to stroke the hair that began below his navel and trailed down.  Ignis let out a growl as Noct’s warm hand grasped his cock firmly, stroking lazily, thumb swiping over the head and through the pre-come leaking from the tip.  It was dizzying.

  He rocked his hips down, grinding their lengths together, delighting in the way Noct threw his head back, his mouth dropped open.  Shuffling back on his heels, Ignis licked his way down Noct’s torso, tracing over his abdominals and feeling them flutter under his tongue.  He paused at Noct’s leaking cock, licking it from base to tip and smirking at the whine from above, hands fisting in his hair.

  “Shit, Ignis!”

  Ignis couldn’t help himself, suckling Noct’s shaft right down into his mouth, tongue swirling as his hand fondled at his balls, testing their weight, rolling them between his fingers, palming at them as he explored lower.  His questing fingers found Noct’s entrance, his nose picking up the musk of his slick.

  He pulled his mouth off Noct’s cock, quirking a brow at the annoyed whine from Noctis.  “Mmm, I need to taste that,” he mused as he eyed Noct’s glistening rim.  Noct yelped at the first pass of his tongue, his hips twitching as Ignis held his ass cheeks apart and dove in.  He hummed as he teased the tip of his tongue around the clutching ring of muscle, Noct groaning, tightening his hold on Ignis’ hair.

  Warmth flooded over his tongue as he dipped it in, Noct’s panting breath coming faster as he writhed.  “Fuck!”

  Ignis pulled at the ring with his fingers, opening it up so he could thrust his tongue in deeper.  He could feel the slick coating his chin, his fingers as he ate at Noct.  He teased the tip of a finger in beside his tongue, stilling as Noct gasped.

  “Are you alright, my love?”

  “Yeah, just…you’re gonna make me come too fast if you use all your tricks on me.”

  “Ahh,” Ignis murmured, sliding his finger in, “so just this then?”

  Noct’s hips stuttered, “mmm.”

  His hand was soon coated in the clear fluid, easing a second finger in when he felt Noct was ready, gently stretching him open.  After a few minutes he brushed over Noct’s prostate earning him a loud groan and a demand of ‘again.’

  “Greedy little kitten,” Ignis laughed as he flicked his wrist.  “Ready for more, love?”

  A wave of absolute need washed over Ignis, Noct unable to speak.  Teasing the third finger around the slick hole he told Noct to breathe and waited until he felt it, then pushed it in slowly, a little growl falling from his own lips as he did so.  He was becoming desperate to experience that tight heat around his cock, but he wouldn’t let himself until he was sure Noct was ready, waiting for the cant of his hips as he rocked on Ignis’ fingers, helping him prepare the way.

  He considered grabbing a condom, it wasn’t entirely necessary as Noct wasn’t on heat, but then the thought of his come dribbling out of Noct when they were done thoroughly overrode that thought and Noct nodded in agreement, a salacious grin on his face at the thought he felt from Ignis.

  He pulled his fingers free, using the slick on them to coat his cock, rolling his eyes back at the glide over his hardened flesh.  “Ready, love?” he asked as he lined himself up and teased around the quivering ring.

  Noct let out a low growl, fixing his eyes on Ignis, demanding to be filled with every fibre of his being.  Ignis wasn’t going to argue with that look.  He pressed forward, forcing himself to go slow, halting when the ring accepted the head and taking short little panting breaths.

  “Iggy,” Noct whined, “please!”

  Holding himself above Noct he rolled his hips forward, feeding his cock into Noct’s tight heat inch by inch until he bottomed out.  Dipping his head between his shoulders he had to stay still for a moment, letting them both adjust. 

  “Oh, dear Gods, that feels divine,” he panted.

  “Like I was made for you,” Noct finished his thought, wrapping his legs around Ignis’ waist and pulling him down over him.  Ignis slid his hands under Noct’s shoulders, slotting their mouths together as he began to move, pulling out just a little, then sliding back in.  Noct’s ass fluttered and clenched around him, his cock leaking copious amounts of pre-come between them.

  Ignis let his body take over as he panted into Noct’s mouth, their foreheads flush, his lover rising to meet his every thrust.

  Their rocking increased and Noct started clenching down on him hard, shoving him closer to the edge.  The Prince tangled their legs together and rolled, flipping Ignis onto his back, grinding his hips back and forth, Ignis reaching deeper inside him in this position.

  He could feel his own orgasm barrelling down on him as Noct’s cries reached fever pitch.  And then he felt his knot start to swell.  Ignis gripped hold of Noct’s hips to slow him, to hold off from letting the knot push inside, unsure if Noct was ready for that.  He’d never done it before and panicked a little as it bumped against Noct’s rim.

  “Is that…?”

  “Yes,” Ignis gasped, “I…”

  Noct ground down harder and the knot popped inside, both of them shouting at the sensation, the bond flaring into an inferno.  It locked them together, Noct spasming around him, the tightness tugging at the knot sending Ignis over the edge as Noct babbled incoherently above him, his cock spraying their stomachs with his come.  Ignis felt himself pulsing inside Noct, his vision going white as his whole body tensed, his roar visceral as he released.

  Noct was slumped over him when he came down from his high, the knot holding him securely inside his Prince.  All he felt from Noct was immense satisfaction and love.  He curled his arms around him and pressed kisses into his sweaty hair.

  “Are you alright?”  He still felt the need to ask, even though he could feel how lax and happy Noct was.

  “Mmm, better than alright, baby,” Noct mumbled into his neck.

  “You do realise we can’t move?” Ignis drawled breathlessly.

  Noct let out a sleepy laugh, “there are far worse things than being stuck together, Speccy.  I kinda like it.”

  “Mmm,” he hummed, finding he couldn’t disagree with that sentiment.

  “Ignis?”

  “Yes, love?”  He knew what Noct was going to say, yet he let him say it out loud.

  “I love you.”

  “I love you too.”  Ignis found Noct’s mouth and sealed it with a kiss.

 

 


	6. Chapter 6

 

  The next afternoon brought both Gladio and Prompto to Ignis’ apartment.

  Gladio was wide eyed as he took them in, blissed out and curled up together on the couch, Ignis running his hands through Noct’s hair leisurely.  Prompto sniffed delicately and covered his mouth and nose.

  “Shit!” the little blonde exclaimed.

  “I take it from the state of you two and the fuckin’ stink that everything is ok,” Gladio observed.

  “We are bonded,” Ignis said quietly, smiling down at Noct.

  “He’s my Consort,” Noct added.  “Dad brought me here last night…”

  “And I signed all the paperwork to circumvent the Council.”

  Gladio and Prompto shot each other odd looks.

  “Would you…” Ignis began, looking down at Noct.

  “Yeah, baby,” Noct answered the unspoken question.

  “How about you two, something to drink?” Ignis asked, settling Noct on the couch as he rose.

  “Uhh, yeah, cool,” Prompto answered, flicking his bright blue eyes back and forth between Noct and Ignis.  “Are you two telepathic now?  And finishing each other’s sentences?”

  Noct laughed, “kinda.”

  “Well, that’s weird, I didn’t know that happens,” Gladio scratched his head.

  “It doesn’t generally,” Ignis said as he pottered in the kitchen.

  “Dad called it a…”

  “Soul bond.”  The Shield and Gunner swivelled their heads between the two, trying to follow the conversation.  “It’s not instincts that bind us.”

  “What’s it like?” Prompto asked quietly, unsure of who to look to for the answer. 

  “Intense.”

  “We are aware of each other’s thoughts and feelings with complete clarity,” Ignis added.  “The bond hasn’t settled yet, so that may fade a little.”

  “We don’t rely on scent,” Noct said from his position on the couch.  “It’s there, but…”

  “It’s not our primary sense of each other.”

  “Ok, you gotta stop doin’ that, it’s freaky,” Gladio snapped.

  “I apologise, but we have discovered it is a little difficult to stop,” Ignis said, passing Gladio and Prompto their drinks and then retrieving Noct’s and his own.  He settled beside Noct and nuzzled his cheek.

  Noct glanced up at him, _yep, they’re annoyed_ , the thought accompanied by a distinct feel of glee.

  _Indeed_ , Ignis smiled, _we should be a little circumspect, love._

  Noct nodded and turned back to their friends.

  “You totally just had a conversation then, didn’t you?” Prompto accused.  “That’s even freakier.”

  “At first it was just feelings, like we knew exactly how we felt,” Noct tried to explain.

  “Then we realised we were answering unspoken questions and the like,” Ignis marvelled, “it’s very comforting.”

  Noct snuggled into Ignis’ side, “yeah, it might seem freaky to you, but to us it’s just…” he waved his hand uselessly.

  “It just _is_.”  Ignis curled his arm over Noct’s shoulder and smiled indulgently at the other two.

  Gladio huffed, “yeah well, I ain’t training against the pair of you anymore.”

  Ignis chuckled, “yes, it might prove to be an interesting advantage.”

  “Your dad said we might drive people crazy,” Noct giggled and Gladio rolled his eyes.

  “He weren’t wrong about that,” Gladio muttered, shaking his head.  The Shield took a seat, “so what about the Council?”

  “King Regis filed the paperwork once he left last night, we haven’t heard anything since.”  Ignis frowned and Noct looked up at him.

  “It’ll be fine, like he said, they can’t change it now.”

  “And what about the guard on the door?”  Prompto plonked himself down on the floor, looking to them both.

  “Ahh, that is to keep people away while the bond settles primarily,” Ignis answered.

  “Or if we need privacy.”

  “Noct,” Ignis admonished.

  Gladio rolled his eyes again, “yeah, we coulda worked that out ourselves.”

  “But it’s ok we’re here, right?”

  “Yes, Prompto, neither you nor Gladio are a threat.  If someone were to enter that we don’t know well or trust, well, it might get a little awkward.”  Ignis shifted uncomfortably.

  “You wouldn’t hurt anyone, Speccy.”

  _I have no desire to test that, Noct_.

 _I know, baby, but I still don’t think you would, you’re good at controlling yourself_.

 _Except where you are concerned_ , Ignis flashed Noct a knowing look.  The thought was accompanied by a distinct wave of lust.  Noct wriggled, ducking his head to hide the flush to his cheeks, trying to control his scent.

Ignis inhaled sharply, coughing behind his hand to distract himself.

 

  Gladio and Prompto didn’t stay long, far too uncomfortable around the newly bonded couple.  In all honesty, what normally would have bothered Ignis, thinking himself rude and a terrible host, this time he found a relief.  Though they weren’t a threat in anyway, Ignis had found their presence intrusive.  Noct had agreed wholeheartedly, pouncing on Ignis the moment they left, dragging him back to the bedroom.

  It was another visitor that had Ignis thankful that there wouldn’t be many intruders to the tranquillity to the apartment.  Ironically it was Nyx bringing them some paperwork from Clarus that showed him just what the Glaive had meant when Noct felt his territory was encroached upon.

  The moment the Glaive stepped through the door, Noct had been on high alert, his eyes narrowed at Nyx, assessing his every move.  Annoyingly, Nyx seemed to think baiting the Prince was funny, smiling at Ignis in that cocky way of his.  Noct rumbled a warning several times, but Nyx ignored it.  What the Glaive’s game was, Ignis wasn’t sure.  He wasn’t about to let Nyx make Noct feel insecure though.

  _Hush, love, I am yours_.

_He wants you, Iggy, he can’t have you!_

  Nyx raised a brow as he watched the pair stare at each other.  Then made it worse by grinning at Ignis.  Practically bristling in anger, Noct glared at Nyx.

  _Come here, love_ Ignis urged him.

Noct moved to his side, wrapping his arm about Ignis’ waist, nuzzling his nose into Ignis’ claim mark.  Ignis’ eyes fluttered shut for a moment, then snapped open remembering they had company.  Company that was trying to provoke a response admittedly, but company nonetheless.

  Propriety be damned, Ignis tilted Noct’s face up and made him focus on him instead of Nyx, pressing a soft kiss to his lips.  Noct melted into it, mollified somewhat and distracted from the Glaive momentarily. 

  “Aww, how sweet,” Nyx drawled, the sarcasm dripping from every word.

  This time it was Ignis that snapped his sharp green gaze to Nyx.  He let his Alpha scent pervade the room, a clear warning and was gratified when Nyx stepped back.

  “I owe you a debt for giving me the information I needed Nyx, however, that does not justify you trying to make us uncomfortable, I will not tolerate it, particularly right now.”

  “Hmm and does he know _all_ of it?”

  Noct shifted, Ignis grabbing hold of him quickly.

  “Yeah, I know, Nyx, what of it?  He’s mine and you never could have kept him anyway,” Noct spat.  “He was never gonna be yours.”

  “No, he wasn’t, I know that, Prince, it was always you, but that doesn’t mean I don’t care about him, or you for that matter.  You both need to get yourselves under control.  What if it were someone who was a real threat?”

  Noct frowned and glanced up at Ignis confused at the change in Nyx’s tone and scent.  Calming, instructional.

  “He’s right love, we do need to learn to control this,” Ignis conceded.

  “You needed to see how you would react, and if this is just me being a dick, what are you gonna be like if it’s someone who really wants to piss you off?”  Nyx tilted his head as Noct processed the information.  Ignis could feel the thoughts tumbling through his head.  “You need to know that the bond is secure, you need to trust that it’s real.  Fuck’s sake Noctis, I could kiss him right now and he’d feel nothing.”

  Noct stiffened in his grasp, Ignis gave Nyx a baleful glare, “was that truly necessary?”

  “It’s true though, isn’t it, we might have a bit of history but you wouldn’t feel a damn thing if I did kiss you.  Fuckin’ hells I could kiss Noct and he’d only feel annoyed that I’d done it, but it’s your reactions to it that are the problem.  Noct would take my head off I took one step closer to you, Iggy.  And if I went near the Prince you would be wearin’ me like a cloak in ten seconds flat.”

  Ignis huffed, “perhaps.”  He couldn’t deny that he had been envisioning the many different ways he could peel Nyx’s skin off.

  “You remember I told you, you’re dangerous, more so than the average Alpha, you’ve had training, you know just how to kill and if the instinct took over, you would.”

  Noct shook his head in denial, “no, he’s too controlled.  He wouldn’t hurt anyone like that, not without reason.”

  “That’s just it, Prince, he would _think_ he had reason.  I know the bond is new, but you gotta trust it.”  Nyx sighed, “it’s not just a mate bond, it’s a soul bond, _trust it_.  Use this week to affirm it, ok?”

  Noct looked up at Ignis, blinking slowly, “so I need to know that you love me, that you won’t leave, that no-one will take you from me.”

  “Oh, Noct,” Ignis whispered, enfolding Noct in his arms, his lips pressing kisses into his hair.  _I will never leave you, never._

  “That’s better, I’ll go now, let you…ahh, yeah,” Nyx muttered, scratching his head as he watched the pair.

  “Thank you, Nyx,” Ignis said softly, not looking away from his love.

  They barely heard the click of the door, far too wrapped up in each other.  Ignis tipped Noct’s head to the side, exposing the site of the claim mark, his mouth slotting over it, the bond flaring brightly and curling as he sank his teeth into it.  Noct went weak in his arms, Ignis holding him steady as he suckled at Noct’s neck.  The Prince whimpered, fingers fisted in Ignis’ shirt.  Ignis waltzed them to the couch and gently let Noct lay back, settling himself over him as he sought the mark again, licking at it.

  “Oh, fuck, baby, that feels good,” Noct moaned, for all the world sounding like he was experiencing an orgasm.  “C’mere, I wanna…”

  “Gods, yes, please,” Ignis pleaded, his head bent to the side giving Noct access.

 

  They spent the rest of their time alone, not allowing anyone to visit them. 

  What Ignis had discovered much to his delight, was how insatiable they were, barely leaving the sanctity of the bedroom.  It was late afternoon, sprawled out in the bed, hands lazily exploring when Ignis rolled over and lay on his side, cupping Noct’s cheek.

  Every time thus far, when they made love, it was Ignis taking Noct in as many ways as they could come up with, yet there was something Ignis wanted to experience and was hesitant to broach the subject, despite the fact that Noct knew what he’d been thinking about.  The Prince was waiting for Ignis to be comfortable asking it of him, a pleased grin tugging at his lips as Ignis readied himself to ask.

  “Noct, would you…could we…”

  Noctis surged forward, licking his tongue into Ignis’ mouth, _yes, 100% yes!_ “Gods, I wanna turn you into a puddle of goo, like you do me.”

  Ignis laughed shakily, as much as he prided himself on how well he could reduce Noct to a moaning mess, he was thoroughly looking forward to being at Noct’s mercy.  He could feel Noct’s underlying insecurity about his performance, but Ignis wasn’t at all worried about that, he knew that what was between them would make it wonderful, that Noct would take care of him.

  “I want…ahh…”

  “You want me to pound you into the mattress, you want to ride me until you come untouched,” Noct chuckled at Ignis’ embarrassment.  “C’mon, baby, after everything we’ve done this week, you’re still not able to say stuff like that.  You gotta learn to ask me for what you want too.  It’s not all about pleasing me.”

  “Years of denying what I desire, I suspect have something to do with it.  I have never been adept at requesting what I want.  Though, Noct, pleasing you does please me also.”

  “Oh, I get that, I _feel_ that,” Noct assured him both with words and thought.  “C’mere Alpha, let your Omega take care of you.”

  Ignis let out a needy little moan at Noct’s words, pulling his body flush, grinding into him, naked as they already were.  Noct began by dragging his nails down Ignis’ back, then progressed to teasing little touches up his side, stoking a fire beneath his skin.  Ignis squirmed, lifting his hands only to have them batted away.

  “Noct,” he whined.

  Noct shook his head, “no let me.”

  Ignis narrowed his gaze, picking up on the devilish idea running through Noct’s head.  The little minx intended to rile him up so badly he _demanded_ what he wanted.  He huffed, mildly amused, a touch frustrated all while becoming more than a little turned on.  He felt that was his perpetual state of being around Noctis now.  His new normal.  He was more than a little interested in how far this game could go and to what lengths Noct would go to in his quest.  In reality, Ignis knew he would crumble, this was Noct after all.  The one thing that could wear his composure.

  What he hadn’t counted on was Noct using every trick he’d learned in their week together, remembering Ignis’ every weakness and using them ruthlessly.  Licking at the claim mark, scraping his teeth over it, tugging his hair and kissing him senseless, sucking and nibbling his nipples until he couldn’t bear it anymore.  But then, oh Gods, the way he had trailed his fingers up his thickening shaft, teasing around the head rather than gripping it and stroking firmly.  And then when Noct settled between his parted thighs, looking up at him coyly from under his fringe of hair, tongue flicking out to lick up his length before he suckled at the swelling knot, well that had Ignis babbling, pleading.  The sensation of Noct suckling his knot drove him beyond distraction, his back arching off the bed, hands fisted in the sheets, head tipped back as he panted harshly.

  He broke.

  “Gods-damnit, Noct, stop all this bloody teasing and just fuck me!”

  His demanding growl made Noct grin cheekily, thoroughly pleased with himself.  And went back to suckling at the knot.  Ignis thrashed on the bed, hips stuttering up, groaning out his warning.  As he tipped over into the abyss, he fisted his hands in Noct’s hair and held him where he was, Noct’s tongue flicking over the swollen knot as he spilled on his own stomach.

  He was mewling weakly when his vision returned, his knees pressed up into his chest, only just registering that fact before the slick pass of Noct’s tongue jolted him back to reality.  He could hear his own voice, rough and hoarse, as he groaned, Noct’s amused chuckle vibrating through his whole body.

  “Fuck, Noct, _please_!”

  And that was when he knew truly, irrevocably, he was in trouble.

  “Make me, baby,” Noct smirked as he pulled away from tonguing at Ignis’ ass, giving it an appreciative look as it clenched at the loss of contact.  The speed at which Ignis sat up and dislodged Noct from his position to sit back on his ass with a surprised yelp, left a rather shocked Prince gaping at his lover.  Ignis planted his hands on either side of Noct, looming over him.

  Ignis growled low in the back of his throat, Noct biting his lip as he looked up at the highly unamused Alpha.  “Your cock, my ass, _now_!” Ignis hissed.

  The way Noct’s eyes went wide mollified Ignis somewhat, but not enough for him to pull back from hovering over Noctis.  “Gods, so fuckin’ sexy.”

  Ignis blinked, “Noctis!”

  “What?  It is.”  Noct grinned up at him, “ _you_ are.”

  Ignis sat back and rolled onto his side, his face flushing at the compliment.  No matter how many times Noct said those sorts of things to him, about him, he just couldn’t get used to it.  In a way he hoped he never would.  He moaned when Noct pushed him flat on his back and slipped between his legs.

  “Noct, I…”

  “Don’t you dare apologise,” Noct grumbled, “I want you to do that, seriously.  Do you know how many times over the years I have dreamt of you saying stuff like that to me?  Now, where’s your lube, we’re gonna need it.”

  Ignis tilted his head towards the bedside drawer, watching at Noct wrenched it open, giving him a knowing look as he spied Ignis’ collection of toys.  The bottle of lube in hand, Noct crawled back between Ignis’ thighs as he coated his fingers.

  “Oh shit!” Ignis yelped as Noct circled his rim.  He was so extremely sensitive, desperate for any touch Noct gave him, gripping hold of Noct’s wrist he forced Noct’s finger in, tipping his head back at the intrusion.  “Yes,” he said in a breathy little whimper as Noct slid his finger in and out.  “More.”

  “Mmm, that’s more like it,” the Prince muttered as he pushed a second finger in beside the first, watching with a touch of awe as Ignis arched up, his whole body begging.

  “More,” Ignis pleaded, clutching at Noct desperately, his nails leaving blushing trails over Noct’s porcelain skin.  “I need you.”

  Noct leant over Ignis, capturing his mouth in a searing kiss, his fingers pumping and scissoring Ignis open, “oh my gorgeous Alpha, you can have anything you want.”  That was all Ignis needed to hear, hand groping blindly for the discarded bottle of lube, his mouth seeking Noct’s.  The click of the cap had Noct grinning against his lips, “mmm, eager?”

  “More than eager, love,” Ignis murmured, hand stroking Noct’s shaft, coating it liberally and enjoying the little grunts of pleasure coming from his Prince.  “I’m bloody ravenous.”

  White hot heat, steel clad in velvet was all that went through Ignis’ brain when Noct finally, _finally_ sank into him.  Mingling with Noct’s awe of how Ignis felt clenching around him was the amusement at Ignis being able to think at all, let alone eloquently.  Ignis smirked as he gripped hold of Noct’s hips and urged him in deeper, to fill him completely.

  Noct dropped his head to Ignis’ shoulder as he forced his hips to stillness, the chant of _don’t come yet, don’t come yet_ echoing through his head.  Ignis wrapped his legs around Noct’s waist, draping his arms over his shoulders, pulling his mate as close as he possibly could, revelling in the love and affection that was pouring from Noct.  _Is this what it feels like to you?_

  Ignis nuzzled Noct’s cheek as his Prince lay over him, “oh yes,” an answer to the thought and an exclamation all at once. 

  “How do you not come straight away?” Noct whined, his hips rolling forward at a glacial pace.

  “Concerted effort,” Ignis bit out, rocking up to meet the tiny thrusts.  His head fell back when Noct withdrew almost all the way out and slammed back in, a long drawn out moan sounding in his ears that he distantly realised was his own.  He sounded debauched, wrecked, his voice hoarse and rough, the growls tumbling from his throat spurring Noct on to grind into him, sending Ignis’ brain spinning into orbit at the first brush over his prostate.

  With Ignis clenched around his cock like a vice, Noctis let out a laboured breath against his lover’s neck, the warm air puffing over the claim mark.  Ignis shivered, his fingernails digging into the flesh of Noct’s back.  Ignis’ thoughts were reeling, a jumble that Noct had no hope of sorting through, distracted as he was. 

  When he felt himself sufficiently under control, he began to pump into Ignis, delighting in the sensual sounds coming from his kiss swollen lips.  Ignis began to go boneless as Noct did indeed fuck him into the mattress, hanging on for dear life the only thing he was able to do.  Noct sat back a little, watching Ignis’ chest as it heaved up and down with his panting breaths, the flush to his face travelling down his neck and across his clavicles, purring at the sight of Ignis arching his back off the bed at a particularly well angled thrust, incapable of words, verbal ones at least.

  What Noct felt from him was intense satisfaction with how he was being pounded, the rougher the better right now as far as Ignis was concerned.  He gave himself over to Noct completely, letting the Prince control it all. 

  Ignis knew he was getting close, they both were, Noct’s breaths coming in harsh little pants, Ignis leaking all over his own stomach.  It was then that he hooked his legs around Noct’s and twisted them over so that he was straddling Noct’s lap.  Planting his hands flat on Noct’s chest he lifted his hips and rocked back down, setting a punishing pace as Noct blinked up at him blearily.

  _Beautiful, you’re so fuckin’ beautiful._   Noct reached a hand up and caressed Ignis’ cheek, watching Ignis’ thick lashes flutter at the tender touch, his other hand finding a home on Ignis’ hip.  He was completely entranced by the sinuous roll of Ignis’ hips, the taut line of his throat as he threw his head back, overcome, even the way his cock bounced against his stomach.  He purposely kept his hands away from that, knowing what Ignis desired, though he’d been unable to voice it.  And he got it, entirely.  It was that need for Noct to tip him over the edge, the same way Ignis did for him each and every time.

Noct’s reverence hit him like a wave, and he let himself float in it, believe in the truth of it, “mine,” he gasped, slumping down over Noct as his hips stuttered fitfully, his orgasm cresting and suddenly releasing like a too tightly coiled spring.  Noct held fast to his waist, keeping him in place as he chased his own release, Ignis’ name a chant, then a harsh cry as he felt the rush of warmth inside him, his eyes rolling into the back of his head as Noct gripped his ass for the last few forceful thrusts as he rode it out.

  They collapsed in a tangle of sweaty limbs after, Ignis murmuring endearments into Noct’s damp hair, cooing and purring like a contented cat.

  Ignis couldn’t pinpoint the moment that he let go, the moment that all his control, all his desires had been handed over to Noct, but he felt it.  He was the Prince’s utterly and totally.  And Noct was his in the same way.  The Alpha in him was sated, silent and calm as Noct curled into his side.  Their scents mingled lazily as Ignis nosed at Noct’s neck.

  Over and over during the week they had been sequestered in Ignis’ apartment, they had given in to the urge to bite, sometimes little nibbles, others almost a violent claiming, yet now, Ignis didn’t feel the need.  The bond was secure, thoroughly ingrained in them both.  Noct hummed his agreement even as he tilted his head to give Ignis better access.  Noct placed his hand over Ignis’ chest as he peeked up at him, blue eyes slightly dazed from their activities, expression blissful.  Ignis laced their fingers together and pressed a kiss to his nose, the Omega scent calm, assured of Ignis’ devotion.

  “I’m kinda looking forward to my first proper heat, now that you’ll be there with me,” Noct whispered.

  Ignis’ cock twitched in interest, the thought of _his_ Omega in heat, of being able to satisfy his own Alpha urges with Noct, sent salacious thoughts careening through his head.

  Noct chuckled deeply, “who knew you were so kinky.”

  Ignis huffed, knowing full well Noct knew what he’d been thinking.  “I am sure we will enjoy the myriad positions, love.”  He raised himself on one elbow, tracing a finger down Noct’s chest.  “I do rather like the thought of you wandering around with a plug up your delicious ass, ready and waiting for me.”

  “Mmm, and I like the thought of testing just how flexible you are,” Noct shot back, but he didn’t hide the little squirm at Ignis’ words.

  Ignis laughed, “who knew _you_ were so kinky, love?”

 

 


	7. Chapter 7

The first time Ignis appeared in the Council Chamber as a full member was decidedly frosty.  Regis had made his announcement while the Prince had been locked away with his new Consort, not caring whose feathers he ruffled in the process, but now Ignis had to deal with the daggers glared his way as he strode with feigned confidence to his seat.  Noct was already there, smiling at him reassuringly.  Regis and Clarus also noted his arrival, early as was his habit and in this case it afforded him the chance to be as non-descript as possible.  As the chamber filled, Ignis kept his head down, at least it appeared that way, in reality he was assessing which Council members would oppose his every word and which would be indifferent.  There were very few that would support him, not counting the King, his Shield and of course the Prince.

  He did visibly startle the first time his new title was used, Noct squeezing his thigh under the cover of the long table.

  “And what does our new Prince Consort have to say about the matter?”

  Ignis held back from rolling his eyes at the sarcasm that dripped from the words, “as I am not fully abreast of the situation, it would be remiss of me to comment.”

  Regis held back a smirk, Clarus covered his own mouth with a hasty hand as the Council member that had questioned Ignis frowned at the lack of response.  Ignis didn’t know what the man had been expecting.  He’d not been in a meeting for over a week now, and he was never one to give an opinion without a thorough understanding of the matter.  He was hardly likely to change the habit of years in one week.  At least, not that particular habit.  Though that seemed to be what the man had been implying.  That Ignis was now an Alpha governed by instincts alone.

  “Afraid of looking foolish,” the man muttered.

  “Better than opening one’s mouth and removing all doubt,” Ignis retorted sweetly, serene smile upon his face as Noct choked back a laugh at the thinly veiled insult.

  Clarus snorted, “I think I am going to enjoy these meetings more from now on.”

  Regis hushed him, but Ignis saw the twinkle in his eyes.

  Noct leaned in, “is that how you speak when you used to sit in for me?”

  “Hardly, Noct, I would observe and take notes,” Ignis hissed into Noct’s ear.  “He is trying to challenge me, I won’t allow my first meeting as a full member to end up in the gutter.”

  Noct squeezed his thigh under the cover of the table, “mmm, sexy Alpha.”

  “Not here, Noctis,” Ignis warned his Prince, an undertone of force behind his words.  He watched Noct’s eyes darken, but he straightened and removed his hand, sensing that Ignis would not be pleased with any of Noct’s shenanigans at that moment.  Softening his tone Ignis reached out and stroked Noct’s hand, “I wish them to take me seriously, rather than just as a glorified boyfriend.”

  “You’re Prince Consort, Ignis, that’s pretty important, they’re just pissed ‘coz you’re higher up the food chain than they are.  And you’re not going to support their conservative crap.”

  Rationally, Ignis knew Noct was right, it just didn’t sit well with him that he had been elevated so quickly, for simply loving the Prince.  He felt he didn’t deserve his current place at the table.

  _Yes, you do.  Dad was always going to have you join the Council, it just happened sooner than he planned._

  The thought came with a hint of Noct’s inherent spice, calming and filled with belief in Ignis, confidence in his abilities.

  _Thank you, my sweet Omega_.

  Later Ignis pressed his forehead against Noct’s glorying in the close intimacy they shared.  Regis and Clarus had given him encouraging smiles as he left the Council Chamber with Noctis.  He’d ignored the glares from the older conservative members of the Council, giving a nod of thanks to one of the newer progressive members, pleased he had some support outside the royals and Clarus.  He knew it would get easier over time as the incalcitrant and the ingrained were replaced with those who could see a way into the future of Lucis. 

 

  It took him almost a full month before he stopped internally wincing every time someone referred to him as Prince Consort.  Noctis would either squeeze his hand or send him warm thoughts when ever he let himself fret over it.  He was getting less and less antagonising looks when he attended Council meetings, something that allowed him to relax a little.  There was very little anyone could do, so he began to get used to it, including the increased publicity.

  He knew the press would get bored with the same type of photos day in day out and he wasn’t going to be giving them anything exciting to use so he dealt with it.

  So, Ignis was just settling into his new role when Noct started displaying symptoms of his first real heat.

  Ignis frowned.

  “You feel rather warm, love, are you feeling alright,” he said urgently, using the back of his hand to test the temperature of Noct’s forehead, then his neck.  Yes, he was warmer than normal.

  Noct blinked at him lazily, “dunno, a bit…tired, maybe.”

  Ignis sniffed, cinnamon, sugar…donuts?  Baked goods, pastries?  Noct’s scent was sweeter than usual.  Intoxicating, enticing.  Nuzzling at the site of the bond mark, Ignis got a nose full.  He stepped back, his hands gripping Noct’s biceps, noting the flushed cheeks, the dilated pupils.  Then he felt his own response.  His stomach tightened, a flush rising to his own face, a dull throb of arousal.

  “Your heat…I believe it’s coming,” Ignis ground out, attempting to get his own reaction under control.  Nyx had warned him about this.  It would appear they would both be sequestered again.

  Noct rested his head on Ignis’ chest, “mmm, is that why you smell so fuckin’ fantastic…like more than usual?”

  “I would imagine so…Noct, we need to get you on birth control.  I thought we would have longer…We will most likely have a week or so before it hits you fully, so we should organise it straight away.”

  “What if…what if I didn’t, what if we…”

  Ignis pulled Noct closer, “love, I…Gods, Noct, we talked about this, I don’t want to put you at risk…it would be lovely, but I won’t lose you, not when we’ve just…”

  Noct nuzzled again, his arms wrapped around Ignis’ middle, “I know we talked about it, but, Speccy,” Noct said quietly.  Ignis could hear the longing in his voice, feel the desire to have his child and it struck him in the stomach.  “I…not this time, but maybe down the track, can we talk about it again.”

  “I…yes, we can discuss it another time,” Ignis conceded.  He pulled his phone out as he guided Noct to the couch and settled him.  He called Noct’s doctor and asked him to come to the apartment whenever he was able.  Assured the doctor would be there within the next few hours, Ignis relaxed.  Noct wasn’t in full heat yet, just showing the beginnings of it, so getting the birth control shot would be safe.  He berated himself for not doing it sooner, he’d just been so preoccupied.  Noct shook his head against his chest.

  “Shh, your thoughts are too loud, baby.”

  Ignis rolled his eyes and stroked Noct’s hair, knowing his love was just teasing him.

  Next, he informed Gladio that he and Noct might be sequestered again soon, making sure that he could shift things around quickly.  While he was at it, he sent off a message to the King, informing him of the same thing.  With that done he curled Noct into his side as his Omega Prince clung to him.  More affectionate than usual.  Not that Ignis minded particularly.

  He tipped Noct’s face up, “would you like me to help you build a nest, my love?”

  “Hmm, not yet, but could you bring some shirts and stuff for it, please,” Noct said softly, blinking up at him with pleading blue eyes.

  “Do you want me to scent them for you?”

  Noct beamed up at him, “yeah.”

 

  When Ignis arrived at Noct’s apartment a few days later he was overwhelmed by the scent that hit him, staggering as he set down the suitcases containing his clothing. 

  “Noct, love, where are you?” he called, not spotting Noctis on the couch. 

  There was a little answering whine from the corner, behind the couch.  Ignis stepped around and sank to his knees.  He ran his fingers through the shock of raven hair that peeked out from the nest of blankets and clothing that his Prince had hauled out and piled up.  He very carefully pulled the blanket covering Noct back, aware of how sensitive an Omega got about nest arrangement.

  “Iggy,” Noct moaned, his voice husky.

  “Oh sweetheart,” Ignis cooed, pressing kisses to Noct’s cheek and jaw.  He could feel how warm Noct was.  “I am here, my love.”

  “It’s comin’ baby, I…it won’t be long now.  You won’t leave me alone now, will you?” Noct asked, turning wide blue eyes on Ignis, pouting and trembling.

  Ignis sent out soothing scent, wrapping it around Noct along with his arms.  “Of course not, love, I made arrangements earlier in the week.  I have brought some things for you, for your nest, my love.”

  Noct perked up at that, sticking his head _and_ shoulders out of his pile of blankets.

  Each piece of clothing Ignis pulled out, Noct sniffed delicately, frowning until Ignis petted him, telling him mentally that he would scent the things he wanted.

  Noct picked out several shirts, a tank top or two that Ignis liked to train in and a couple of pairs of socks that he immediately put over his hands.  Ignis raised a brow at that, but Noct simply shrugged.  He didn’t know why he had the need to do that, but it felt comforting.

    The sock thing made some sort of sense the next day when Ignis emerged from the shower to find Noct writhing in his nest, having pulled all his own clothes off, the socks still on his hands as he stroked at himself.

  “Noct, love, I can do that for you, take the socks off, please.  I understand the need to have my scent all over you, but I am here now,” Ignis murmured, caressing Noct’s face.  Noct looked up at him pleadingly, a little fuzzy and lost.  “Come, love, let me take care of you, we can go to bed,” he coaxed.  “It will be more comfortable there.”

  Noct mewled softly, nudging his nose against Ignis’ neck, curling one of the blankets around Ignis’ shoulders as well as his own.  Ignis lifted Noct into his arms, making sure he was secure against his chest.

  Ignis startled when the door to Noct’s apartment swung open, Gladio stomping in, loud and obnoxious.  Ignis glared at the Shield, his own scent warning Gladio to stay at a distance.  Gladio’s mouth formed a small ‘o’.

  Gladio sniffed, letting out a little growl.  He took one step forward.  Ignis’ eyes narrowed, his own growl menacing.

  “Leave, now,” he commanded.  Noct started quivering, his thoughts riotous as he buried himself into Ignis’ chest.  _You are safe, my love_.

  Gladio blinked amber eyes, shaking his head to clear it, “uh, yeah, sorry Iggy.”  Gladio held his hands up, backing away.  Ignis stared him down, not moving until the door closed quietly behind the Shield.  Ignis didn’t care why Gladio had barged in, he had no desire other than to care for Noctis.  Stalking to Noct’s bedroom, he nudged the covers back, settling Noct on the fresh sheets.  He pulled the blanket away, running his hands over Noct’s bared flesh.

  “Iggy, baby, c’mere, need you,” Noct whispered, eyes blown black, sheen of sweat making his skin glisten.  Noct’s hands made grabby motions, urging Ignis down onto the bed with him.  Ignis crawled up over Noct, shedding his shirt and discarding it in favour of rubbing their chest together.

  Ignis nosed at the bond mark, delighting in the needy whine from Noct, inhaling deeply, dragging Noct’s enhanced scent into his lungs.  All his blood felt like it was rushing south, straight to his groin.  “Intoxicating,” he murmured against Noct’s skin.  Grabbing Noct’s hands, he pulled them up above his head, pinning them to the bed, laying his own body over Noct’s, grinding against him.  He allowed his Alpha to rise to the surface, his scent mingling with Noct’s, knowing it was alright to do so, that Noct knew he was wanted for so much more than his status, his secondary gender, that Ignis adored him.

  One hand pinning Noct’s to the bed, the other began to explore, stroking down Noct’s ribs to his hips.  Ignis tried to keep the fire in his blood from bursting into an inferno, tried to savour every little noise and move Noct made, but it was becoming impossible.  All he wanted to do was drive into that slick heat and make Noct his in every way he could.  He understood the desire Noct had felt, that he _still_ felt, wanting Ignis to knot him properly, without any birth control, let their bodies do what they wished.  He could hear Noct’s thought of _knot me, knot me, put a baby in me_ tumbling through his head. 

  Ignis growled, shucking his pants and underwear off as quick as he could, impatient and more eager than he could have imagined, even after their bond week.  His blood began to sing, calling for Noct, over-riding all other thought.  Letting go of Noct’s wrists, his now free hand hiked his love’s thigh over his hip, around his waist, fingers dipping into the slick coating Noct’s entrance.

  He shuddered, probing at Noct’s rim, relaxed and pliant, waiting for Ignis to breach it.

  Ignis could feel his rut barrelling down on him, demanding he take the Omega in heat, his desire for it almost oozing from his pores.

  Noct arched up, rubbing against him, pleading with every sense he had, his legs parted as far as he could get them, hips canted to give Ignis access, begging him.

  “Now…now, Alpha,” Noct moaned.

  Without a second thought, without any other preparation than what Noct had done to himself while Ignis was in the shower, Ignis shoved in, Noct’s ass clenching around him as his Omega howled in pleasure at finally having what he needed.  Fully seated, Ignis rolled his hips, grinding deep into Noct, smearing the slick all over his cock, letting it dribble down his balls.

  Mindless, bestial, _feral_ , Ignis claimed Noctis, sinking his teeth into the bond mark, suckling at it as his body worked Noct’s into a frenzy.  His knot swelled incredibly quickly, slipping into Noct before Ignis could even register the fact, the overwhelming bliss of Noct’s ass tugging at it, rubbing over it with every thrust of his hips had Ignis growling incoherently, his voice rasping.

  “Mine, _mine!_ ”

  Noct clawed at Ignis’ back, arching his spine off the bed, whimpering “yes, yes.”  Ignis thrust almost viciously, Noct groaning thickly, rising to meet him, eager for more.  “Yours!” Noct panted, lifting his hips as high as he could, shoving against Ignis wantonly.

  Ignis felt Noct shatter around him, clenching and fluttering wildly, his come thick ropes over his stomach and chest.  And still Ignis didn’t slow the pace of his thrusting, the friction over his knot urging him to rut mindlessly, seeking more of Noct.  He dragged Noct into his lap, wrapping his arms around him to hold him in place, hips rocking up into his Prince fitfully, his own cries drowned by Noct’s and the insistent slap of flesh.

  Ignis’ knot swelled even larger, Noct moaning at the feel of it rubbing inside him, only allowing short, sharp thrusts as Ignis felt his own stomach coil and flip, his rhythm lost completely, he threw his head back, shouting as he filled Noct with his seed.

  He came to, Noct writhing above him, knot holding him inside his Prince securely, still hard, his breath rasping as he looked up at his beautiful Omega, flushed, eyes screwed shut, mouth open as he rode Ignis into the bed.  Ignis brought his hands up to Noct’s hips, guiding him in a steady, sinuous roll that had them both groaning.  Noct grabbed his face, mashing their mouths together, urgent and messy.  The bond swirled, infusing their blood, every molecule, a brand burned deep, glowing as if just applied, Ignis blinked at himself, seeing through Noct’s eyes, feeling with Noct’s heart.  It didn’t go away, both men seeing each other as they were viewed by the other.  Ignis saw himself dishevelled, debauched, panting, his whole body singing with love for Noct, his eyes glazed with lust. 

  When it settled again and Ignis was back seeing Noct properly, he saw the renewed adoration and wonder.

  Their pace slowed, able to enjoy the intensity a little more after being sated the once.  It had taken some of the edge off their heat and rut, the cadence of Noct’s hips a feline roll, working Ignis in deeper.

  “Gods, I love you, I adore you,” Ignis breathed out, hand cupping Noct’s cheek.  “My enticing, enthralling Omega, my beautiful Prince, my wonderful darling Noctis.  You are my heart, my soul, the blood in my veins.”

  “Ignis,” Noct whispered, voice cracking, soft blue eyes welling with tears.  _I can’t say stuff like that, but…I…I feel it, it’s like we’re entwined, or tangled together.  I can’t tell where I end, and you begin._

  “Oh, Noct,” he said softly, pulling him down over him, pressing kiss after kiss to his face, to his neck, into his messy hair.

  The moment of clarity, though short lived, had given them both comfort, reassurance.

  It was Noct grinding against him, biting his earlobe that sent Ignis back into the frenzy of the rut, Noct urging him on with his little cries, planting his hands on Ignis’ thighs behind him, his chest thrust out, too tempting for Ignis to resist.  His hand reached up, nimble fingers passing over peaked nipples, teasing and tweaking them to watch Noct squirm and pant.

  Ignis shifted, sitting up with Noct in his lap, bending his head and suckling one of the hard little nubs into his mouth as Noct rocked on his cock.  He flicked it with his tongue, grazed his teeth over it, suckled it into his mouth, humming contentedly.

  Ignis’ knot had deflated enough that they were able to move, Ignis’ thrusts long and deep, Noct’s slick coating both their thighs.  They were a glorious mess, sweaty, sticky and salaciously seeking more.

  Ignis took the opportunity and flipped Noct onto his hands and knees, lining himself up and entering Noct in one swift move, having to still as his balls slapped Noct’s ass.  Noct wriggled, pushing back against him, clenching as he looked over his shoulder, eyes wide and dark.

  Ignis gripped hold of Noct’s hips, hard enough to bruise, trying to hold the squirming Omega still as he started sliding in and out, moaning at the glide.

  “Gods, you are divine,” Ignis bit out, slamming in as Noct rocked back. 

  Noct whined, “please, Alpha, more, harder.”

  The plea wormed its way into Ignis’ consciousness, a mantra that had him rolling his hips in a frenetic cadence, the friction causing his knot to swell again, locking them together.  In this position, Ignis had a little more leverage, drilling into Noct as deep as he could reach, his own voice unrecognisable as he howled, head thrown back.  Noct shouted, dropping to his elbows as Ignis lay over him, sinking his teeth into the back of Noct’s neck in a mating bite, designed to hold the Omega still as he filled him.

  The bite tipped Noct over the edge, sobbing, overstimulated as Ignis’ come shot deep inside him, coating his walls.

  Ignis slumped over Noct’s back, panting harshly, chest heaving with every laboured breath.  After a moment, he rolled them onto their sides, still buried deep within his love, the knot pulsing pleasantly.

  Ignis wound his fingers through Noct’s hair, cooing to him softly, little murmurs of devotion.  Noct snuggled against him, twisting his upper half so he could nuzzle Ignis’ shoulder.  He peeked up through sweaty hair, lazy and sated for the moment.

  It took a while for Ignis’ knot to allow them to part, Ignis hissing as he withdrew, exhausted.  Noct murmured sleepily, rolling into the warm spot that Ignis vacated.  He curled the blanket from Noct’s nest over the Prince to keep him warm and safe.

  Stumbling on wobbly legs to the bathroom, Ignis cleaned himself down as much as he was physically able, to worn out to attempt a proper shower.  And he had a sleepy Omega to tend to.  He grabbed a couple of wash cloths and dampened them, taking them back to Noct.  He pulled back the blanket and gently washed the copious fluids from his skin, Noct mewling as he passed the cloth over his thighs.

  “Hush, my love, I am just cleaning you to keep you comfortable, it won’t take long,” he assured his Prince.

  Once he had Noct as clean as he could get him, Ignis went to the lounge and pilfered another blanket from Noct’s nest, draping it over his love as he snuggled under it with him.  Noct shifted closer, tangling their legs together.  Ignis buried his face into Noct’s hair, inhaling the scent of him, relaxed and happy.

  “You will always be so, my love, I will protect you and love you for all my life.  All I am is yours,” he whispered.  Dozing, Noct didn’t answer verbally, but he drew Ignis closer, his arms tight about his waist, rubbing his cheek over Ignis’ chest.

  _My Alpha, I love you_.  _My Ignis_.

Ignis’ smile was serene, “yes, love, yours, always.”

 

 

 


	8. Chapter 8

 

  Noctis was pregnant.

  Ignis stared at him, stunned and speechless.

  It lasted a whole minute before he launched himself from behind his desk and gripped Noct’s biceps, blinking down at him.

  “We…we were careful, I don’t understand how this could have happened.  Noct, do you feel alright, do you need to sit, you look so pale, love,” Ignis fretted, peering into Noct’s eyes, sniffing delicately to try and sense any underlying distress.  Noct seemed…calm, determined and calm.

  “I’m fine, Iggy…more worried about what you’re gonna say about it,” the Prince muttered, batting Ignis’ hands away and slumping in the chair in the corner, pulling his knees up.

  Ignis dropped to the floor in front of him, “I…I…” he faltered.  How _did_ he feel about it?  Proud.  He felt proud and happy and bloody scared.

  Noct peeked at him from between his knees, “you’re not mad?”

  “Oh, sweetheart, no.  I _am_ concerned for you, we must get you to a doctor who knows about male Omega pregnancies and make sure you are alright…” he started rattling off a list of things that they simply _must_ do and Noct laughed breaking into his train of thought.  He smiled softly and pulled Noct’s knees down, his hand stroking Noct’s stomach and glancing up into bright blue eyes.  “A baby, our baby,” he whispered.

  Noctis nodded, smiling now that he could feel how happy Ignis was, despite the fear for his safety and health. 

  Ignis scooped Noct into his arms, nuzzling his neck at the site where he had bond marked him over two years before.  He felt Noct relax, his worry bleeding away.  The Alpha in him preened.  He’d sired a pup.  Ignis grimaced at himself and snuggled Noct closer, feeling incredibly protective.

  “You’re not gonna let me out of your sight, are you?” Noct said, mix of annoyance and amusement in his tone.

  “No,” Ignis growled, pulling out his phone to contact Noct’s normal doctor and discuss an expert.  Then he was going to inform the King and the very next thing would be to tell Gladio that Noct would not be training until well after the baby was born.  He was not taking _any_ risks with Noctis.

  Noct rolled his eyes so hard that Ignis felt it, but he refrained from making Ignis stop, he knew full well that Ignis needed to do these things before he would settle.  And then they would talk, then celebrate.  Noct listened quietly as Ignis spoke to the doctor, humming as he listened to the recommendations that he made.

  Then Ignis put his phone on speaker and called the King.

  Noct got in first, before Ignis could even open his mouth, Noct was shouting the news down the phone to an amused Regis.

  “Congratulations, Noctis, Ignis,” Regis said, Ignis hearing the pride in his voice.

  “Thank you, Your Majesty,” Ignis replied with a smile that he couldn’t seem to wipe off his face.

  “Ignis, how many times am I going to ask you to call me Regis before you actually do, you are having a child with my son, for Eos sake, surely you can relax a little now?”

  Again, Noct butted in, “not likely, Dad, he still calls me Highness sometimes.”

  Thankfully Noct didn’t add that some of those times were in the bedroom and that Ignis got a delicious thrill when he said it at such times.  He shot Noct an annoyed glance, but the little shit saw straight through it, nudging at Ignis’ neck.

  Regis sighed down the phone, “I can only try, I suppose.  Now then, Ignis, I know you will have this under control, but humour an old man, do you have a specialist for Noctis?”

  “Indeed, I do, Your Majesty,” Ignis said, ignoring the groan from Regis at the honorific.  “His regular doctor recommended someone and forwarded Noct’s file to him.  I will also be cancelling all of Noct’s training until further notice.”

  Regis laughed, “I imagine you will have a rather tall shadow Noctis.”

  “Yeah, I will, he’s already watching me like a hawk,” Noct muttered, but Ignis could tell he was pleased.

  Regis laughed, “Ignis, you’ve been an exemplary Consort, I have no doubt you will make a wonderful father and will care for my son and grandchild like no other could.”

  “Th…thank you, Sire,” Ignis said quietly.  He heard Regis mutter down the line how ‘sire’ was better than ‘Your Majesty’.  Noct squirmed in his lap, giggling.

  “I will come see you both when I can escape Clarus and his never ending reports that I simply have to read,” Regis laughed.

  “Ok, Dad,” the Prince said and ended the call.  He tilted his head to look up at Ignis.  “You alright, you’re sure you’re happy about this?”

  “Noct, my love, I am so happy I could burst.  I am worried about you too, but I will ensure that this pregnancy goes well.  I want you _both_ to be healthy and happy,” he tightened his arms around Noct, nuzzling in his hair.  His hand crept down to Noct’s stomach again, caressing gingerly.

  Noct placed his own hand over Ignis’, “I know you’ll look after us, Iggy.”  He pressed a kiss to Ignis’ cheek, “can we go home?”

  Ignis lifted them both from the floor, depositing Noct back in the chair, assessing the Prince’s appearance, “yes, I think I can arrange that, you are still too pale for my liking.”

  _It’s too early for you to fuss this much, I’m ok, we’re both ok._

Ignis frowned, taking back his phone from Noct, _I will ‘fuss’ as much as I wish, Noct._   He called out to his secretary in the outer office, informing her when she peered around the door that he was taking Noctis home and would be there for the rest of the day.  Noct rolled his eyes when Ignis told her that she could forward any urgent issues to him there. 

 

  The first few months of Noct’s pregnancy flew by, Ignis running himself ragged caring for his Omega Prince and taking over his duties on top of his own.

  When Ignis fell asleep at his desk in their apartment for what seemed like the hundredth time in a week, Noctis put his foot down and demanded he delegate some of the lesser things to someone else.

  “I need you, you don’t need to do _everything_ on your own, c’mon, bed,” Noct grumbled, hand resting on the swell of his stomach.

  Ignis looked up blearily, soft smile on his face as he took in the Prince, frown on his face, staring down at Ignis in annoyance.  He pushed his glasses back up his nose and nodded.  Instead of rising he pulled Noct down into his lap.  Noct’s arms immediately wound around his neck and shoulders.  “Are you feeling alright, not feeling sick?”

  “I’m fine, we’re both fine,” Noct assured him, sending out a calming scent to soothe him.

  Ignis inhaled deeply, his shoulders relaxing and Noct grinned when he felt the tension bleed away from his consort.  He cradled Noct and lifted him gently, taking him to their bedroom.  When he settled Noct on the bed, he crawled up beside him and curled around his love, resting his head on Noct’s chest, hand stroking the baby bump. 

  “The announcement goes out tomorrow, we should be prepared for the onslaught of requests for information,” Ignis murmured sleepily.

  “Dad’s got it under control, Gorgeous, most everyone around the Citadel knows already, or suspects.  Kinda hard to hide this thing now,” Noct muttered, shifting a little to get comfortable.

  Ignis chuckled, hand still stroking, “our little one is growing well, love.”

  “You sound like you are enjoying me being fat and pregnant,” Noct huffed.

  Ignis looked up, eyes shining, “you’re not fat, you’re beautiful.”

  “Yeah, so beautiful you won’t touch me,” the Prince grumbled.

  Ignis frowned, “I…I don’t want to hurt you.”  He’d been resisting Noct as best he could, though he failed quite often, it was still enough that Noct was feeling neglected.  He waged an internal war with himself, his need to cater to Noct’s desires against the need to protect.

  Noct shifted onto his side, dislodging Ignis from his chest, feeling the surge of need from his consort, “you won’t hurt me,” he whispered softly, “you could never hurt me.”

  Ignis growled deep in his throat, his Alpha responding to Noct’s tone.  Sleep forgotten, Ignis surged forward, his mouth slotting over Noct’s, tongue prising his lips apart.  Noct groaned and wriggled closer, his stomach bumping against Ignis. 

  Noct groaned again, this time in frustration.

  “Hush my love,” he murmured, kissing Noct again to distract him.  He carefully removed Noct’s clothing, tossing it to the end of the bed before he began disrobing.  Noct’ hands worked with his own, feverish as he explored Ignis’ exposed skin, his tongue flicking against Ignis’.  “Mmm, you _are_ eager.”

  Noct whined as Ignis ghosted his hand down over the curve of his ass, fingers delving and stroking through the slick.  A little satisfied sigh reached Ignis’ ears as he slid a long finger into Noct’s opening.  He teased at Noct’s clenching walls, brushing the tip of his finger over Noct’s prostate.

  “Alpha,” Noct whined, pushing his ass against Ignis’ hand, begging for more.

  Ignis chuckled darkly, “I do so love how greedy you are.”

  “Can I help it when it’s _you_ I’m greedy for?” Noct responded petulantly, Ignis not moving things along fast enough for his liking.

  Ignis slipped another finger in, crooking them and pressing against the spot he knew Noct wanted him to attend to, feeling a surge of pride that Noct wanted him so desperately.  He nuzzled at Noct’s swelling chest as he continued pumping his fingers through Noct’s slick.

  “Mmm, I like these,” Ignis murmured against the soft pillows, flicking his tongue over a taut nipple.  “I am very much looking forward to tasting your milk.”

  Noct blinked lust glazed eyes open, “woah, every time I think you can’t get sexier, you go and do or say somethin’ like that.”

  Ignis huffed in amusement, suckling the nipple into his mouth, teasing it with his tongue, imagining milk flowing into his mouth.  He groaned, flicking his fingers faster, rutting against Noct’s thigh.  Noctis shifted, twisting his torso as much as his belly would allow, hiking his leg up so Ignis had better access and could still suck.  Ignis moaned around the nub in his mouth, slotting his cock into the cleft on Noct’s ass, pulling his fingers free to spread the slick over himself.

  Gripping Noct’s thigh, he eased himself inside, exhaling shakily.  _Gods, you always feel astounding._

  Noct mewled softly, rocking his hips back to take all Ignis could give him, “harder, Ignis.”

  “Hush, love, I will give you what you need,” Ignis purred, lips moving to Noct’s earlobe, tugging it between his teeth.  The position allowed him to thrust long and slow and deep, letting the pleasure build.  Though Noct would say he wanted hard and fast, when Ignis took him this way, he never complained, melting into the bed, boneless and thoroughly blissed out.

  Tangling his fingers in Noct’s inky locks, he twisted his face towards his own, claiming his mouth, tongue licking between plump lips, his pelvis rolling to delve into the wet heat of Noct’s ass.  Slow, measured thrusts made Noctis shudder as he brushed over his prostate, fisting one hand back in Ignis’ hair, keeping their mouths locked together as Ignis took him apart.

  Noct pulled away with a harsh gasp as Ignis rocked forward harder, more forceful.  “Oh, shit!”

  Ignis felt the pleasure rolling off Noct like waves, smirking as he thrust again, pulling out almost completely before rocking forward again.  He loved this position, he felt the baby was safe from harm, he could nuzzle and kiss Noct’s shoulders, neck, jaw and Noct himself was cradled in his arms, protected and loved.  They had experimented with how they could enjoy each other while Noct’s belly grew, finding this one brought them both the most satisfaction.

  And right now, they were both getting all the satisfaction they could want.

  Ignis shifted, straddling Noct’s leg, keeping the other in his grasp he hiked it up and to the side, leaning over Noct to delve in as deep as he could, his pace increasing.  He tipped his head back, gritting his teeth as Noct clenched down on him, ass fluttering around his dick, his body starting to tense.  Noct arched up, keening, hands fisting in the sheets, threatening to tear them as he writhed.  Ignis planted both hands beside Noct’s shoulders, rocking harder, sweat beading on his brow, the throb of his cock echoing his heartbeat.  Noct reached down, starting to stroke himself, panting.

  “Kiss me, kiss me,” Noct begged, breathless.  Ignis angled himself down, giving Noct room to stroke and making sure he didn’t put any pressure on his stomach, lips seeking Noct’s urgently, feeling how close they both were.  Noct groaned into Ignis’ mouth, free hand clutching at his shoulder, rocking up to meet Ignis’ now frenetic thrusts.  Ignis growled as Noct arched, spilling over himself, his ass like a vice. 

  “Oh dear Gods,” Ignis ground out, releasing deep inside Noctis.  His arms felt like jelly, twisting to the side to slump beside his Prince.

  Noct purred, throwing his leg over Ignis and laying half on top of him, nuzzling his cheek over Ignis’ chest, sated and content.

 

  Ignis held Noctis in his lap, rubbing moisturiser into Noct’s swollen belly, chuckling as the baby kicked at his hand.  He rubbed at the spot again, receiving another kick.

  “You’re doin’ that on purpose,” Noct grumbled, but Ignis could hear and feel the delight that their baby was responding to Ignis’ touch.  “Just wish this little pup would get off my bladder.”

  Ignis laughed, hoisting Noct to his feet, “not long now, love,” he said giving Noct’s belly a last stroke as he waddled off to the bathroom, hand propped against the small of his back.  It made Ignis giggle and Noct flipped his middle finger at Ignis as he disappeared down the hallway.  Wiping off his hand on some tissues, he headed for the kitchen to make Noct a snack.

  As he opened the fridge a knock sounded at the door of their apartment, so he veered off and opened it to find Nyx, Gladio and Prompto waiting on the other side.

  “Well, well, an impromptu party is it?” He drawled, brow raised.

  Prompto brushed past first, nudging Ignis playfully, “where’s the belly?”

  Ignis snorted as Nyx and Gladio made their way inside, “he’s in the bathroom.”

  Gladio plonked his bulk down on the couch as Prompto flopped on the floor.  Nyx skirted around the kitchen counter, grinning as he leaned on his elbows, Ignis heading back to the fridge to finish his interrupted task.

  “How is he, Igs?” the Glaive asked.

  “Noct is doing wonderfully, no issues, except feeling like a balloon,” Ignis smirked, placing ingredients on the counter and smacking Nyx’s fingers as he tried to pilfer some of them.  “If you three are here, where are Libertus and Crowe, they usually tag along.”

  “Ha, they’re on patrol, grumblin’ like a pair of annoyed cats about it,” Nyx laughed, successfully pinching a piece of orange and popping it into his mouth.  “They’ll be here in a bit.”

  “Ugh, if it isn’t the biggest pain in the ass on Eos,” Noct muttered as he returned, flashing Nyx a wry grin.  Ignis chuckled, pleased that Noct and Nyx had settled into a teasing friendship, Nyx acting like the ‘fun’ uncle that occasionally bestowed his wisdom.  Only he definitely wasn’t an uncle, not with the way he threw sexual inuendoes in Ignis and Noct’s direction frequently.  The three Glaives had integrated into Noct’s social circle like they had always been there.  Once Noct had accepted that Nyx wasn’t able to steal Ignis away, he’d warmed up to the man incredibly quickly.  And gained Libertus and Crowe in the process.  Noct didn’t even flinch if Nyx gave Ignis a hug and Ignis found he was quite ok with the easy affection Nyx bestowed on Noct.  It felt similar to the way Gladio and Prompto were around them.  But there was something a little different about it, something Ignis had yet to put his finger on.  It wasn’t threatening so he wasn’t particularly worried about it.

  “Oh look, the walkin’ whale,” Nyx teased Noct, throwing his arm over the Prince’s shoulder.

  Prompto laughed at that, lifting himself off the floor to come kneel in front of Noct, “hey little baby, how you doin’ in there?”

  Noct rolled his eyes, “ahh, hello, not just a belly.”

  “Whatever, dude, gotta say hi to my little pup first,” Prompto said, not the least fazed as he grinned up at Noct’s frowning face.

  “Yeah, well, you’ve done it, stop ogling my stomach,” Noct muttered, tugging at his t-shirt and trying to get it to cover himself properly.  Which it never seemed to do, especially lately as Noct reached the last month or so of his pregnancy.  Ignis simply couldn’t get him to wear the larger shirts he’d purchased, preferring to filch Ignis’ shirts. 

  The blonde Beta laughed as he rose from his knees, “oooh, Iggy’s cooking, awesome.”

  “Not much longer, Princess,” Gladio called from the couch, flicking through TV channels.  “I’ll get ya back to fightin’ fit in no time.”

  “I think he is lovely how he is,” Ignis said softly, throwing Noct a little smile.  “And he will not be throwing himself back into to training immediately.”

  “Iggy’s right, little Prince,” Nyx murmured when Prompto went to join Gladio on the couch.  All three men startled at the protective scent that came from Nyx.  “Ahh, sorry,” he mumbled.

  Noct flushed, his own scent confused as he shot Ignis a quick glance to see how he was reacting to it.

  Ignis shook his head, the scent from Nyx wasn’t possessive, nor threatening to his own Alpha sensibilities, which was confusing.  “It’s alright Nyx, I don’t feel threatened.”

  _Pack, this is pack_.

The thought from Noct made Ignis tilt his head as he thought about that.  _Yes, I believe it is_.

  He considered the implications of that.  Gladio was another Alpha, one that didn’t contest Ignis’ position as primary.  The Shield acting as protector to them all.  Prompto, being Beta, soothed them all, easing their concerns easily with his effusive personality.  Crowe was a secondary Omega, though an aggressive one on occasion, she wasn’t a challenge to Noctis in anyway, flirting with Libertus and Gladio, something they all found amusing.  Ignis didn’t know if they’d taken it any further, it didn’t really matter as such.  But Nyx, Nyx was an enigma currently, not claiming a definite position.  Although, when Ignis thought about that, perhaps he had.

  The more Ignis thought about it, the more Nyx’s position became clear from his behaviour.  He continually flirted with both Noct and himself, affectionate with both men, more so than he was with any of the others.  Ignis didn’t mind it, indeed, welcomed it, now that he thought about it.  And Noct certainly allowed Nyx into his personal space without qualms.

  Oh.  _OH_.

  Noct sat with Nyx, nuzzling into his side as Nyx stroked his shoulders.

  And Ignis was standing there watching, without a hint of aggression.

  He dropped the knife he’d been using onto the counter.  He _liked_ Nyx being close to Noct.  He _liked_ Nyx close to himself.

  Nyx was their secondary Alpha.

  _There is something I think we should discuss, can you quietly ask Nyx to stay when the others leave?_ Noct looked over at Ignis, frowning as he picked up on the riotous thoughts running through his head.  Noct went wide eyed, his mouth dropping open.

 _Really?_   _You think he’s…we…I swear Iggy, I…I’m not cheating on you._

_No, my love, of course you aren’t, but I do believe he’s attracted to us both and we to him._

  Nyx watched them communicate silently, flicking his ice blue gaze between them both.  Noct nodded slowly and whispered in Nyx’s ear so the others wouldn’t hear.  Nyx, flushing a little, ducked his head.

  “I’m sorry, I don’t mean to,” Nyx mumbled, making to pull away from Noct.

  Noct glanced at Ignis, who nodded.  He grabbed hold of Nyx’s hand before he could escape, “no, it’s ok, stay.”

 

  “I thought I was covering it,” Nyx stated flatly, with preamble, when it was just the three of them.  “I can’t possibly come between you and I don’t want to.”

  “We know that, Nyx,” Ignis said softly.  He inhaled deeply, treading waters he wasn’t sure of.  “I believe you are fulfilling a secondary Alpha role, a pack within a pack…It is not something we realised, but Noct called all of us pack earlier and I started thinking about it.  I don’t feel aggressive towards you, I haven’t for a long time…and I like seeing you with Noctis.”

  “Yeah, I haven’t wanted to take your head off for ages, and I like it when you…when you flirt with us,” Noct admitted bashfully.

  “Shit,” Nyx swore, tugging on his braids.  “This is way out of my experience, I mean what does that even…Shit.”  Nyx looked up at them both, eyes pleading, “I can’t stop wanting to protect both of you…and…”

  _Can I kiss him?_   Noct glanced at Ignis, biting his lip, afraid he’d gone too far.

Ignis reached out and grasped Noct’s hand, giving it a reassuring squeeze, _I would be perfectly alright with that, love_.

  “Nyx, c’mere,” Noct murmured, patting the spot where he had his thighs parted to accommodate his belly.  Nyx shot Ignis an enquiring glance, biting his lip when Ignis nodded.  He slipped to the floor, settling on his knees between Noct’s thighs, reaching out tentatively to stroke Noct’s belly.  Noct reached down and tilted Nyx’s face up, leaning forward slowly.  “You can say no, it won’t matter, ok?”  Ignis felt his nerves, despite the silent conversations they’d been having throughout the night about this very scenario.

  Nyx swallowed, “yes, Little Prince.”

  Ignis watched in utter fascination as his Omega closed the distance, pressing his lips to Nyx’s in a chaste kiss.  Nyx whined and Ignis could smell the scent of confusion and arousal he was trying to suppress.  Nyx pulled back quickly and sat on his haunches, scrubbing his hand over his face.  With another glance at Ignis, Nyx surged up, cupping Noct’s face between both his hands, claiming Noct’s lips in a more passionate kiss.

  “Oh,” Ignis whispered, his own arousal threading through his veins.  Two pairs of blue eyes met his, one ice blue, the other the colour of a stormy sky, pinning him to the spot.

  Noct crooked his finger at Ignis, urging him closer, and once he was close enough, gripping his collar to pull him into a kiss, one of reassurance.  Ignis groaned, tangling his fingers in Noct’s hair, another hand starting to stroke his thigh.  Nyx’s.

  Ignis was trembling when he pulled back, feeling the flush to his face.  Nyx’s calloused hands turned his face, Noct’s fingers running through his hair.  He wanted to purr under their combined attention.

  It had been almost three years since he’d last kissed Nyx, yet it felt familiar when their lips met, quickly evolving into something far more sensual.

  “Fuck,” Noct swore quietly.

  Ignis and Nyx pulled apart abruptly, inhaling sharply.

  “Noct?” Ignis whispered, hand cupping his Prince’s face gently.  Noct’s pupils were blown wide, his cheeks pink.  “Are you alright?”

  “Y…yeah, that was really hot…I just wish I wasn’t fat as a whale right now, I’d totally be jumping the pair of you,” Noct breathed out.

  Nyx gave a snort of laughter, shaking his head.

  “Hmm, well, perhaps we can revisit that after the baby is born, love, if…if Nyx agrees, of course,” Ignis said, thumb stroking Noct’s cheek gently.  They turned as one to look at Nyx.

  Nyx laughed, “yeah, not turning that down,” his usual smug sexy smile back on his face.

 


	9. Chapter 9

 

  The nest for Noct and the baby had been sniffed over by the Prince, Ignis watching nervously, hoping it met with approval.  Every member of their little pack had contributed something to the pile, Ignis’ making up the vast majority as Noct’s Alpha, though when Nyx came and brought a special blanket that his mother had made, Noct had accepted it with a shy little smile and a quick kiss to Nyx’s cheek, the Glaive grinning at Ignis, pride roiling off the man like warmth from a fire.

  Eventually Noct turned to Ignis with a big grin and nodded his approval, Ignis exhaling a breath he hadn’t realised he’d held in.

  Two midwives, a doctor and Ignis.  That was all that Noct had wanted in the special chamber that they’d set up in a spare room of their apartment, or rather, the new apartment they’d chosen as their new home.  Much roomier, several spare bedrooms for their pack to stay in, a study for Ignis and a kitchen even the picky strategist couldn’t find fault with.  That didn’t even include the excessively large master suite with it’s lovely bathroom, or the baby’s room just next to theirs. 

  The former owner had almost tripped over himself in his haste to sell it to Ignis.  He’d kept bowing and fawning which annoyed Ignis in the extreme, yet, he’d bitten his tongue, Noct laughing when he’d told him about it.

  The room they’d chosen for the birthing chamber was dimly lit, heavy drapes over the windows.  Ignis had fussed for a week over its contents, conferring with Noct’s doctor and the midwives to get the room stocked with what they needed.  Noct hadn’t wanted clinical, so Ignis had made it as homey as he could without compromising what had to be in the room.

  When Noct had woken him in the middle of the night, panic spreading over his pale face, Ignis had sprung into action.  The midwives had arrived first to help get Noct comfortable, strapping a belt to monitor the baby’s progress around his stomach.  Ignis wiped at his brow when he wasn’t stroking his face, or lacing their fingers together.  He was quite happy to endure a broken finger or two if it meant Noct felt comforted.

  When the doctor arrived and pronounced that the birth wouldn’t be far away, beaming at Noct, Ignis had sighed in relief.  The calm demeanour of the doctor settled Ignis’ nerves.  He’d had many conversations with Nyx about what he knew of his own birth.  So far, Noct was having a much easier time of it than Nyx’s birth father had.  That wasn’t to say he wasn’t exceedingly worried.  He was.  He was simply pushing it down to help keep Noct calm.

  What was threatening to undo him faster than anything was the fact he had to watch Noct in pain and could do nothing to stop it, indeed, he had to let it happen.

  Scrubbing his free had over his face, he then ran it through his hair, smiling weakly at Noct.

  “Soon, my love, our little one will be here soon, then you can rest,” Ignis murmured, brushing his lips over Noct’s hot cheek.

  “Thank Six, this really sucks, Iggy,” Noct panted, clutching at his hand, gritting his teeth as another contraction hit him.  Though he was attempting to block the pain from Ignis, he could feel it and it was ripping his heart out of his chest.

  The contraction subsided, Ignis pressing a cool, damp cloth to Noct’s skin, cooing softly, telling him how well he was doing, that they would have their baby in their arms soon, that it would all be worth it.

  Ignis’ phone pinged, muffled in his pocket.

  Regis.

  He’d arrived and was waiting with their pack out in the lounge, no doubt pacing, Ignis thought.  He was fairly sure Clarus would be out there as well, cutting the tension by teasing the King and his son, Gladio.

  He sent a quick message back to Noct’s father, letting him know that he hoped it wouldn’t be much longer, that the doctor said things were going well and that Noctis was doing beautifully.

  He heard the soft murmur of voices float down the hallway, Regis passing on the news to everyone else gathered.

  The doctor looked up at Ignis from his position between Noct’s spread thighs, “I believe it is time for his Highness to start pushing.  Would you assume your place, sir.”

  Ignis nodded his understanding, helping Noct move forward on the bed, assisted by a midwife on the other side.  Once they had created space, Ignis climbed up and settled himself behind Noct, cradling him between his legs, letting him rest against his chest.  He pressed a kiss to Noct’s sweaty hair, brushing it back off his face and encouraging Noct to put all his weight against him.

  Ignis lost all sense of time after that, murmuring in Noct’s ear, helping him breathe, giving him something to slump against after each push while he caught his breath.

  “You’re doing so well, my love, almost done,” he whispered in Noct’s ear when the doctor smilingly told them the head had been delivered.

  Everything happened in a rush after that, Noct bearing down, Ignis giving what support he could, a midwife standing by with a soft blanket for their baby to be wrapped in, the other assisting the doctor.

  Noct slumped back, panting, a little squalling cry and a flurry of activity from the doctor and midwives.

  Then they placed the baby on Noct’s chest.

  “You have a daughter,” the doctor beamed, watching the two men as they both became enthralled with the little bundle in Noct’s arms.  Ignis peered over Noct’s shoulder, reaching out to stroke her cheek, chuckling when she turned to the touch, pursing her lips.

  “She is beautiful,” Ignis whispered brokenly, “just like you.”

  Noct leaned his head back, “she’s got your hair,” his fingers playing with the little swirl of dark blonde on her head.

  “Thank you, my love,” Ignis choked out, “I love you.  I love her.”

  Noct twisted his head to look at Ignis, “I love you too,” his smile tired and happy.

  “Would you like to try and feed her, your Highness?” one of the midwives said.

  Noct nodded and shuffled, lifting his shirt to expose a nipple.  He looked back up to Ignis, “are you ok back there, do you want to move?”

  “Oh, no, I am exactly where I want to be, love,” he said softly.

 

  Their daughter didn’t nurse long, just a few half-hearted suckles that one of the midwives said was perfectly normal, she was most likely just as tired as Noct was.  Once she was bathed and dressed, wrapped in another soft blanket and deposited in Ignis’ arms this time, they were left alone.

  Noct shuffled himself into some loose pants, pulled the covers up over his now slack belly and leaned against the pillows, watching Ignis coo at their daughter, thoroughly besotted with her.

  Ignis sat perched on the edge of the bed, rocking her gently in the age-old pose of a parent, doting smile on his face.  He leaned towards Noct, pressing kisses to his lips, then kisses to their daughter’s brow.

  There was a soft knock at the door, Regis poking his head in, “may I come in?”

  “Of course, please, come meet your granddaughter,” Ignis replied.

  “Oh my goodness,” Regis exclaimed, keeping his voice low as he peered at the baby girl’s face, “she looks just like you when you were born, son, except for the hair.”

  Noct laughed sleepily, “really.”

  “Exactly like you, with your mother’s fine features,” Regis said, wonderment in his tone.

  “Actually, we’d like to name her Aulea after her,” Noct said quietly, carefully assessing his father’s reaction.  He’d loved Noct’s mother deeply, never remarrying after she had died when Noct was little more than a baby.  He didn’t like to speak of her, it reminded him of painful memories he’d told Noctis.  Tears sprang to Regis’ hazel green eyes as he looked from his granddaughter to Noctis and Ignis.

  “I think your mother would have loved that, Noct,” he smiled through his tears and planted a kiss to Noct’s brow.

 

  Having a baby in the apartment took some getting used to, Ignis more than thankful that she had inherited Noct’s ability to sleep through anything, even if her schedule was completely at odds with everyone else’s. 

  After the first week, Noct had decided he needn’t make nest out of their bed, much to Ignis’ delight, it was just a little too warm sleeping piled in so many blankets.  And after the first month Aulea was developing a schedule for feedings which made Ignis settle into a rhythm.

  Their tiny daughter fussed one night when Ignis brought her in to Noct to feed, “she is as fussy about eating as you are, love,” Ignis joked, cradling her gently against his shoulder as he rocked her back to sleep.  “No doubt she will be extra hungry in the morning to make up for it.”

  “Probably,” Noct grinned, slipping back down into their bed.

  “I’ll put her down and be back in a moment, love,” Ignis murmured as he made his way out the door.

  “Don’t fall asleep in there again,” Noct teased.

  Ignis shook his head at himself and Noct’s words.  He really didn’t mean to do that, but some nights when Aulea was a little restless he would rock with her in the chair they had beside her crib, often only waking when Noct stood in front of him hours later, arms crossed, amused look on his face.

  Tonight though, Aulea settled quickly, Ignis stroking her cheek before he left, “sweet dreams, my little one.”

  Ignis blinked as he stopped in the doorway to their bedroom.

  Noct had pushed the covers back down so they pooled around his hips, he’d removed his shirt completely, exposing the gentle swell of his milk swollen chest  Ignis swallowed, breath caught in his throat.

  “C’mere, Gorgeous,” Noct said, patting the bed, coy smile curling his lips.

  “Oh my,” Ignis whispered around the sudden dryness in his mouth, crawling up on the bed.  He sat close by Noct’s side, gaze flicking from swollen nipples to Noct’s smirking grin.

  “You know you want to,” Noct chuckled, curling his hand around Ignis’ nape, pulling him forward into a kiss that was just a touch needy.

  Ignis whined when they pulled apart, “may I?”

  Noct grinned cheekily, thrusting his chest forward with a little jiggle.  Ignis laughed at his Omega and his antics.  Noct leaned back against the pillows again, crooking his finger, beckoning Ignis closer, “I want you to.”  And, with another cheeky grin, “I can smell how turned on you are.”

  Ignis huffed, a little embarrassed, tenting his sleep pants, but it didn’t stop him bending his head down to lick at a nipple.  Noct groaned above him and Ignis dove in, suckling the nipple right into his mouth, the flood of milk, sweet and warm on his tongue.  _Oh Six!_

  Noct’s hand curled in his hair, urging him to suckle harder.  Ignis threw one leg over Noct’s, leaning into his side, one hand massaging at the pillow of Noct’s pectoral as he sucked hungrily, Noct’s milk settling in his stomach.  His other hand crept down under the covers, stroking at Noct’s cock as it started to swell, his own rubbing against Noct’s thigh.

  “Astrals, that feels good,” Noct moaned, the scent of his arousal swirling around Ignis, combining with his other senses to heat his blood to boiling.  He hummed around the nipple in his mouth, Noct’s hips twitching up into Ignis’ grasp.

  When he felt the flow of milk begin to slow, Ignis clambered over Noct, adopting the same position the other side, latching on, humming contentedly, hand immediately seeking Noct’s erection to continue his lazy stroking.  As the milk slowed again, Ignis mouthed at the nipple, licking over it, Noct throwing his head back, hands fisting the covers as his hips rutted up.  Ignis surged up, clasping Noct’s face in his hands, tongue diving into Noct’s parted lips, settling himself between his Omega’s legs, grinding down as he deepened the kiss.

  _That tastes sweet_. 

“Hmm, yes it does,” Ignis murmured against Noct’s neck, finding the bond mark and nuzzling at it, “it’s delicious,” he said, pulling back to lick his lips.  “You’re delicious.”

  Noct giggled, pressing up into Ignis’ groin, “c’mere and show me how much.”

  “I already am here, love,” Ignis smirked, knowing exactly what Noct meant.

  “Ha!” Noct scoffed, wrapping his legs around Ignis’ waist, rocking up and making his intentions absolutely clear.  “I want you,” Noct whispered against Ignis’ lips.

  Ignis growled, “are you sure you are healed enough?” he asked between peppering kisses to Noct’s lips.

  “I’m sure,” Noct whined, “please, it’s been way too long, babe.”

  Ignis growled again, hand slipping between their bodies to slide his fingers through Noct’s slick, a little moan falling from his lips as he stroked Noct’s entrance, soft, pliant, loser than he was used to.  His two fingers slipped in easily, Noct groaning softly as he probed and explored.

  “Oh dear Gods, Noct,” Ignis gasped.  Salacious thoughts swirled through his head.  As much as he loved how tight Noct usually was around his cock, right now all he could think was that Noct could easily take him and possibly someone else at the same time.  Someone with ice blue eyes.

  “Yeah, fuck, that…we gotta ask him,” Noct moaned, writhing as Ignis pressed against his prostate.

 

  Ignis, strategist that he was, had a plan, one that Noct thoroughly agreed with.  One that led to Nyx staying at the apartment while the rest of their pack were out for the night on patrol.  Aulea was with her grandfather for the evening, Regis loaded up with bottles and nappies, tomes worth of information about her schedule from Ignis, and a distinctly fearful look on his face as he left with Aulea tucked into her carrier.

  It was the first night since Aulea’ birth that she hadn’t been in the apartment with her fathers and both men felt a little lost at first, nervous energy flowing through Ignis as he tried to find things to do.  Noct had taken to pacing back and forth between lounge and kitchen, driving Ignis to distraction.

  He was exceedingly relieved when Nyx strolled in, sweeping Noct into a hug before giving Ignis a kiss to his cheek.

  “How are two of my three favourite people?” the Glaive asked, pulling Noct down onto the couch and immediately rubbing his feet.

  “Lost,” Ignis admitted.  “It feels…empty,” he said waving his hand around to indicate the apartment as a whole.  “I did not realise someone so small could fill this place all on her own.”

  “I miss her,” Noct said quietly, “it feels wrong for her to be gone, but I know it’s good for her to spend time with dad, I just can’t help it.”

  “It’s good for you two as well, you know,” Nyx said, grinning at Ignis.

  “Indeed,” Ignis purred, plating up the meal he’d prepared.  “Hungry?” he asked tilting his head.

  “Starving,” Nyx answered, helping Noct up and dragging him to the table.  He frowned a little as Ignis sat one side of him, Noct the other, but commenced eating the moment Ignis put food in front of him.

  Ignis waited until the meal was almost finished before he nodded at Noct, sliding his free hand down under the table as Noct did the same.  Nyx’s fork clattered onto his plate as two hands started stroking his thighs under the table, almost choking as he flushed bright crimson.

  “Something wrong, Nyx,” Ignis asked innocently, feeling the brush of Noct’s fingertips against his own as they both skirted their hands higher on Nyx’s thighs.  Nyx’s head swivelled between them both, mouth open as he began to pant.

  “No, no, all good here,” Nyx mumbled, picking up his discarded fork and shovelling the remains of his meal into his mouth.

 

  Later, in bed with Noct, Ignis lifted his lover’s thigh as he slid in from behind, a little sigh of satisfaction coming from Noct as he arched his back into Ignis’ chest.

  Nyx hadn’t taken the bait, both men rather disappointed when Nyx escaped to his bedroom, confusion and arousal wafting in his wake.  They’d both shrugged and decided to try again another time.  Nyx possibly just needed time.  Ignis knew he wanted them both, that much was obvious, and Noct’s own excitement evident as he tugged Nyx into a goodnight kiss had almost overwhelmed Ignis’ senses.

  Ignis nibbled at Noct’s shoulder, hand holding Noct’s leg still as he began to slide in and out, groaning at the velvety warmth of Noct’s ass.  He delved in deep with a hard thrust, Noct shuddering as he pressed back, twisting his head to kiss Ignis over his shoulder, tongues gliding together.

  Moaning quietly, Noct rolled his hips forward and back, the sheet they were under slipping down to just above where their bodies met.

  “Let me hear you, love, I adore the noises you make,” Ignis growled, thrusting harder.

  “Ignis,” Noct mewled, much louder than his previous soft cries.

  “Oh, yes, just like that.”

  Ignis dropped Noct’s leg in order to twist Noct onto his stomach so he could pound him into the bed.  Both men froze at the soft knock at their bedroom door.

  “Yeah,” Noct called out, his voice strangled and hoarse.

  The door opened, Nyx standing fiddling with the doorknob.

  “I…” Nyx started, halting as Ignis rolled his hips forward again, slowly, the sheet shifting.  “Shit,” the Glaive groaned, running his hands through his messy hair.  He took a hesitant step forward, halting as both men smiled up at him.

  Ignis flipped the sheet back, exposing them both to Nyx’s hungry gaze.  The Glaive licked his lips and stepped forward until he was at the edge of the bed, his almost naked form highlighted by the lamp on the bedside table.  His boxers had a damp patch at the front where they tented, Ignis dragging his eyes up and down, reached a hand out, urging Nyx forward.

  Nyx groaned, crawling onto the bed, his hand reaching out hesitantly to stroke Noct’s chest, ice blue eyes flicking to where Ignis was rolling his hips into Noct.  He exhaled shakily as Ignis lifted Noct’s leg again, giving him an unobstructed view of his cock gliding in and out of Noct’s ass.

  Noct reached up and tugged on Nyx’s braids, pulling him down for a kiss, “like what you see, Hero?” he murmured against Nyx’s lips.

  “Fuck, yes!” Nyx growled, hand trailing down Noct’s stomach, seeking his cock to stroke.  Noct clenched around Ignis at the first contact, throwing his head back to Ignis’ shoulder as he whined.  Ignis could feel Noct trying to adjust to the strangeness of Nyx’s calloused hand around him as Ignis continued fucking him. 

  “Mmm, he likes that,” Ignis gasped.

  Noct nodded desperately, finger trailing down Nyx’s chest to the waistband of his boxers, “you’re wearing too much.”

  Nyx gave a last tug at Noct’s cock, letting it fall from his hand so he could wriggle his boxers down and off, tossing them over his shoulder.  He grasped hold of Noct’s leg that Ignis had been holding, shuffling forward so Noct could sling it over his waist, rocking his hips forward as Ignis pushed from behind, sandwiching Noct between them.  Nyx’s tongue flicked over Noct’s lips, his fingers lacing with Ignis’ over Noct’s hip.

  _Suck him, let him feel that beautiful mouth, love_.

Noct twisted his head to grin at Ignis, pushing Nyx onto his back and bending at the waist to let Ignis keep up his thrusts as he dipped his head and kissed the head of Nyx’s weeping cock.

  Nyx gripped Noct’s hair in his fingers, hips twitching to stay still as Noct began a slow descent down his shaft.

  “Oh, sweet merciful Six!” Nyx ground out as Noct sucked, hand massaging the Glaives balls.

  Ignis withdrew from Noct, shifting them both to their knees, pushing back into Noct’s heat as he watched Noct fellate Nyx, swell of pride at how his Omega was taking them both so well.  He held Noct’s hips steady as he plunged in and out slowly, panting lightly, eyes locked on to Noct’s mouth curled around Nyx’s shaft.

  Ignis manhandled Noctis, swinging him around so that he was straddling Nyx’s legs, Ignis lining up behind them, locking eyes with Nyx as Noct kept up the bobbing of his head, pushing back onto Ignis’ dick eagerly.  Ignis bit his lip as Noct clenched down on him again.

  “Fuck,” Ignis swore, feeling his gut tighten, far too soon for his liking.  The whole scenario was driving him towards orgasm with a speed that took his breath away.  He slowed down, letting his cock fall from Noct’s ass, lifting his lover so that he was positioned over Nyx.  “Your turn, Nyx,” Ignis murmured, taking hold of Nyx’s saliva coated length, pumping slowly as he guided it to Noct’s reddened ring.

  Nyx grabbed Noct’s face, coaxing him down into a kiss, groaning into the Prince’s mouth as Ignis bent his head, licking up the underside of Nyx’s cock as Noct’s rim took in the head.  He dragged his tongue up to where flesh met flesh, teasing Noct’s ass before gripping Noct’s hips and pushing down, his own tongue trailing down and leaving a slick trail for Noct’s ass to follow.

  _Lift up nice and slow, I want to lick at you both as he fucks you_.

Noct groaned, “fucking kinky bastard, that slow enough?”

  “Perfect,” Ignis mumbled, diving back in again, spreading Noct’s slick over Nyx’s cock with his tongue.

  “Bloody hell,” Nyx groaned, his dick giving a particularly lovely twitch against Ignis’ tongue, his knot swelling under the ministrations.

  _Oh, I want to suck on that!_

  “Suck on what?” Noct asked breathlessly, lifting and lowering his pelvis slowly.

  Nyx yelped, “my knot, oh fuck, Ignis!”

  Ignis hummed around the knot, Nyx almost melting into the bed.

  Noct laughed, “I think he likes that…more than…more than you do, Gorgeous,” he observed from up above.

  Ignis let it go with a wet pop, wiping his hand over his mouth, “hmm, well, I wouldn’t want to make him come, not yet.”

  Nyx groaned, “yeah, thanks…that was…too much, right now at least.”

  Ignis gave Nyx a devilish grin over Noct’s shoulder, “I do have another idea.”  He let his fingers glide down Noct’s back, right down to the ring of his ass spread around Nyx’s cock, wriggling his finger in, stroking both Nyx and the walls of Noct’s ass.

  “Yeah,” both Nyx and Noct groaned in unison.

  He slipped another finger in, stretching and widening the passage further, his fingers coated in Noct’s slick as he worked.  He curled his fingers either side of Nyx’s cock, pushing him in deeper, stroking him as he slid in and out of Noct.

  “Fuck, Iggy, that feels like you’re…shit…jerkin’ him off inside me,” Noct moaned, arching his back and planting his hands on Nyx’s chest as he ground down on them.

  “He is, he is, fuckin’ Astrals,” Nyx shouted, hips stuttering up.  “Oh Gods, you two are gonna kill me.”

  Ignis shuffled closer, letting his cock rub against where the other two were joined, slipping his fingers almost out completely, hooking them and pulling Noct’s ring wide, using his free hand to line up, he nudged Noct down to lay over Nyx.

  “Relax, love,” Ignis murmured, waiting until he felt Noct’s assent.  He pushed in, moving his hand out of the way, letting out a shuddering breath as he pushed in against Nyx.  Noct began babbling, almost sobbing in ecstasy as Ignis gave an experimental thrust.  He tipped his head back, fingers gripping Noct’s hips tight as his knot swelled and brushed against Nyx’s.  Nyx held still, clasping Noct’s shoulders, face flushed, eyes hooded and dark as he peered around Noct to meet Ignis’ eyes, mouth dropped open, unable to speak, let alone move.

  They let Ignis take them to the edge, his hips thrusting forward, his body taking over as he groaned, Nyx’s cock gliding against his own, Noct’s walls clenching and fluttering erratically.  He could feel Nyx’s cock pulsing, their knots grinding together, pleasure buzzing through his veins.

  Noct convulsed around them both, whole body tensing as he came, Nyx’s shout guttural as he spilled inside Noct, the sensation of them both coming in quick succession tipping Ignis over the edge, his own cry visceral as he slumped over Noct’s back, hips stuttering as he rode it out, his come joining Nyx’s, mingling as he gently withdrew, kneeling back on his haunches to watch Nyx slip free.  He only waited a moment before it was dribbling out of Noct’s gaping ass as it twitched and contracted.

  He gathered Noct into his arms as he curled on his side, Nyx blinking in disbelief as he starfished on the bed.

  “I think we killed him,” Noct whispered sleepily.  Ignis hummed, pressing kisses to his lover’s neck as he hugged him close.

  “Not quite,” Nyx mumbled.

  And promptly passed out.

 


End file.
